


Звездные тернии

by Bird_SIRIN



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_SIRIN/pseuds/Bird_SIRIN
Summary: Тяжело выиграть в первых соревнованиях, но еще тяжелее – победить снова, удержав титул. Но Юра не из тех, кто сдается.Написано наYuri!!! on Ice | Big Bang





	Звездные тернии

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** Я люблю Виктурей! А еще сама я на коньках могу ехать вперед, и это мой максимум. Так что все – плод моего воображения.  
>  **Примечание:** Через тернии – в звездам (с) Мне нравится, как звучит «Звездные тернии», эта форма была выбрана сознательно, поскольку она, благодаря афоризму, больше на слуху, чем словарная форма "терния"  
>  **От автора:** у меня самая замечательная команда!  
>  Огромное спасибо LI_sonok за то, что согласилась на это безумство, и что читала-поддерживала, и за очешуительный арт.  
> Спасибо Трандуилушка, человеку-космосу, к которому я свалилась на голову пару дней назад и просьбой меня спасти!  
> lyekka мой герой, человек с невероятным терпением, а твоя пожароопасная банши будет долго теперь со мной.  
> Спасибо freir за моральную поддержку и то, что с тобой всегда можно обсудить волнующие моменты (не только) текста, и Чиф – человеку, который вне фандома, но читает и подбадривает

**Звездные тернии**

Перелёт прошёл хорошо, сказались нервное истощение и физическая измотанность, Юра просто вырубился в самолёте ещё до взлёта, даже до того, как красивая стюардесса в ярко-красной форме закончила инструктаж. Когда самолёт коснулся земли колесами — салон тряхнуло, пассажиры дружно охнули, — Юра открыл глаза: в иллюминатор было видно здание аэропорта.

До дома добирались на такси. Вроде, Яков сначала хотел, чтобы на стоянку подогнали машину, но после вчерашней показательной и банкета все переиграли. Юра затащил чемодан в комнату, кивнул Лилии и захлопнул за собой дверь. На кровать рухнул не раздеваясь, мгновенно засыпая, но где-то в середине ночи пришла Кошка, боднула головой — мол, двигайся, — пришлось вставать, заодно снимать с себя все лишнее. На следующее утро голова была совершенно чумная — почти пятнадцать часов сна задурили голову, но полностью отдохнуть так и не дали — моральное перенапряжение и психическое истощение так быстро, как физическая усталость, не проходили. Юра пролистал ленту в Инстаграме, поставил лайк Отабеку под их фоткой с банкета и повернулся на другой бок, в надежде заснуть снова. 

В дверь резко постучали — Лилия загадочным образом почувствовала, что Юра проснулся. Необходимо было вылезать из постели, идти завтракать, но все, что хотелось — это остаться на месте. Победа в финале Гран-при неожиданно пришибла только сейчас — пришло осознание, что скоро будет чемпионат России. Что снова нужно будет быть быстрее, выше и сильнее, прыгнуть выше головы, не только своей. Внутри все выморозило этим ощущением безысходности и неотвратимости.

“Что будет, если Виктор и правда вернётся, как пообещал?” — задумался Юра. Он не хотел победить его, не хотел показать, что лучший, он хотел, чтобы Виктор его тренировал. Однако, когда мечты рассыпались осколками, разбившись о реальность, Юра убедил себя, что всегда видел в Викторе только очень сильного соперника, которого хотелось победить. Сегодня же сил не осталось даже на самовнушение, поэтому Юра не смог себе врать — если Виктор вернётся и снова будет кататься, это может стать проблемой. Конечно, Юра не собирался сдаваться и опускать руки, завтра, после отдыха, вся его спортивная и не очень злость вернулась бы, однако прямо сейчас перспектива виделась ему не слишком радужной. К тому же надо было доказать, что его выигрыш в финале Гран-при не стечение обстоятельств, а результат упорного и долгого труда.

Телефон пиликнул сообщением. Юра потянулся к нему, удивляясь: одноклассники если и писали, то в группу вконтакте, дед и Яков при необходимости звонили. Какая-то реклама?

“Юра, когда будет время — созвонимся в скайпе?” — прочитал Юра сообщение от Отабека, и на душе сразу потеплело. 

“Да”.

“Сейчас?”

В ответ пришёл улыбающийся смайлик и ник в скайпе.

Отабек выглядел отдохнувшим, но тоже очень одомашненным-как будто даже черты лица сгладились. Юра удивился бы, если бы остановился на этой мысли, но радость от звонка не дала этого сделать.

— Привет! Как отдых?

— Выспался наконец. А ты?

И Юра, и Отабек знали, что на отдых у них максимум день, что завтра каждый уже снова будет на тренировке, однако Юре было интересно, чем этот день займёт Отабек. Тот рассказывал, как его встречали всей семьей дома, и Юра непроизвольно улыбался: Сунита, старшая сестра Отабека чересчур заботилась, стараясь сразу уложить спать, а младший брат Хасан, Юрин ровесник, предлагал жестоко отомстить Леруа.

— Поддерживаю! — заявил Юра, чем заслужил усталый, но благодарный взгляд.

— Юра, ты же понимаешь все…

— И что? Будто это что-то меняет, — фыркнул Юра недовольно. Ему было непонятно, как можно было все так оставить, но Отабек сейчас смотрел на него, как на очень дорогое сокровище, и спорить не хотелось еще и потому, что раньше подобного взгляда он удостаивался только от деда.

С другой стороны, у Юры раньше не было друзей, так что он не мог с уверенностью сказать, как Отабек должен или не должен себя вести.

— Ты расстроен чем-то? — неожиданно спросил Отабек, и Юра только удивленно вскинул брови. — Мне так показалось.

“Да ты как мысли прочёл и позвонил”, — фыркнул мысленно Юра, понимая, что недолгий разговор уже поднял ему настроение так, как мало бы что смогло бы ещё.

— Устал, наверное, — вопросительно начал Юра, но под ожидающим взглядом пожал-таки плечами: — Никифоров решил, что вернуться хочет. Козел. Это вообще нормально так? Сначала “я устал — я ухожу”, понимаешь, а потом возвращение в середине сезона! А Кацудона кто тренировать будет? Ничего не понятно стало, — обреченно закончил Юра.

Отабек помолчал немного, а потом улыбнулся глазами:

— А что это изменит? Ну вернётся он, ты хуже от этого не станешь, надерешь ему задницу…

Юра даже вскинулся от последних слов, но Отабек, похоже, говорил, что думал, и такая безусловная вера — сейчас даже сильнее самой Юриной — была пугающе приятна. Даже дышать, кажется, стало легче. 

Юра улыбнулся, понимая, что его наконец-то отпустило.

С Отабеком они еще поговорили какое-то время, пока в комнату снова не стукнули — пришлось срочно прощаться. В большой светлой кухне ждала Лилия: в длинном расшитом халате и с распущенными волосами она казалась какой-то диковинной птицей. На плите закипал кофе, который прима позволяла себе по утрам. Юре кофе был запрещен как класс, поэтому перед ним появилась тарелка с яичницей и свежевыжатый морковный сок.

— Нельзя нарушать график, — строго отчитала его Лилия, — Спать до обеда на пенсии будешь.

Юра хмуро зыркнул: судя по Якову и Лилии, спать до обеда ему не грозило и на пенсии. А судя по тому, какой вкусной была яичница, готовила её не Лилия. Очень хотелось что-то сказать по этому поводу, у Якова и Лилии были странные отношения, которых Юра не понимал.

— Почему Яков не остался на завтрак?

— Это не твое дело, мальчик, — хмуро заявила Лилия, но Юра был бы не Юрой, если бы так просто успокоился.

— Зачем все усложнять? Вы все равно практически живете вместе, тренируете меня вместе, так что…

— Не помню, чтобы просила у тебя анализ нашего поведения, — тихо и потому пугающе сказала Лилия, не дав Юре договорить, и так посмотрела, что он предпочел заткнуться: наконец включилось чувство самосохранения. 

Лилия поставила джезву в мойку, следом опустилась маленькая чашка для эспрессо. То ли сама она уже позавтракала, то ли просто питалась в этот день солнечным светом, Юра не был уверен и в который раз подумал: поддерживает ли Лилия до сих пор допустимый вес для балерин? Она была такая сухая и костлявая, что он бы не удивился, и такая хрупко-красивая на банкете в Барселоне, что вот тут он как раз удивился. 

Когда Лилия вышла с кухни, оставив Юру в одиночестве, к нему пришла Кошка — потерлась о ноги, требуя ласки. Каждый раз, когда Юра возвращался из продолжительных поездок, она первые дни никак не могла ему простить, что глупый хозяин оставил ее ради каких-то своих незначительных дел, и то требовала ласки, то могла сильно полоснуть когтями, и даже Юра не всегда мог угадать, в каком она настроении. В этот раз обошлось — Кошка только подставила голову, мол, чеши, хотя самый кончик хвоста так и продолжал недовольно подергиваться. Юра неожиданно почувствовал к ней такую бесконечную любовь, что схватил в охапку, прижимая к себе теплое и пушистое, за что таки получил четыре ярких царапины на руке. Кошка посмотрела характерным взглядом “какого хрена распускаешь руки” и неторопливо удалилась. А Юре пришлось лезть за перекисью, которая смешно пенилась и стекала в раковину розовыми струйками. Юра вспомнил, как в свой первый день у Лилии он аккуратно выпустил Кошку из переноски, она осторожно выбралась наружу и пошла обнюхивать углы с самым независимым видом, Лилия холодно заметила, что питомцы похожи на хозяев. В тот момент Юра и не подумал об этом, но неужели для Лилии он в первое время был таким же настороженным и испуганным? Лучше уж таким же по-королевски неторопливым и избирательным, но что-то ему подсказывало, что нет.

Пока Юра мыл посуду, то раздумывал, чем хочет сегодня заняться, но в голову ничего не приходило. Стоило бы, конечно, хотя бы открыть уроки, но он был морально не готов к этому, поэтому решил, что просто посмотрит какой-нибудь фильм из последних новинок. Через какое-то время под бок пришла Кошка и даже помурлыкала, когда Юра начал ее чесать. Чем закончился фильм, Юра не запомнил — его снова сморило, и он даже не мог вспомнить, снилось ли ему что-нибудь.

Следующим утром, пока он старался проснуться, трясясь в трамвае до катка, Инстаграм выдал ему в рекомендациях видео с открытия домашнего чемпионата в Казахстане, и зевающий в тот момент Юра чуть от удивления язык себе не откусил. Гугл с горем пополам, но выдал ему даты проведения, и Юра разозлился на себя: Отабек попал с корабля на бал, после Гран-при сразу возвращаясь на домашние соревнования, а Юра ему вчера про Никифорова жаловался. На Отабека он, впрочем, тоже разозлился — что за привычка все замалчивать? Юра, конечно, не то чтобы очень внимательный друг, но он учится, а Отабек… Молчун нашелся. Юра уже написал ему сообщение, но не отправил, вспомнил Милу, как она тогда сказала после финала Гран-при: ты о нем подумал? Он расстроился проигрышу, об этом не так легко говорить. Его сообщение с претензией явно сейчас не поможет Отабеку. Поэтому Юра скрипнул зубами, стер набранный текст и вместо этого отправил “Порви всех”.

Ответ пришел очень быстро, будто Отабек ждал его сообщения: “Спасибо, Юра”.

Отабек писал сообщения, как диктант — со всеми знаками препинания, полностью формулируя предложения, и Юра с удивлением обнаружил, что ему это нравится. Но не поддеть этим Юра не мог: “Пишешь, как контрольную сдаешь”. Отабек не стал развивать тему, только прислав обычный улыбающийся смайлик.

Написать что-либо еще Юра не успел, выскакивая среди последних на своей остановке — так увлекся, что чуть не проехал.

Тренировка проходила как обычно, но ощущение внутри было какое-то неспокойное, за что Юра несколько раз схлопотал от Якова.

— Юра, соберись! Где ты витаешь? Почему только что был тулуп, когда должен был быть флип?

Юра и сам не мог сказать, в чем была причина, но сегодня он провалил все прыжки до единого. Дорожки выходили рваные, на вращении он и вовсе встал на две ноги сразу после захода. Яков уже даже не ругал, только смотрел очень хмуро и потирал подбородок. Юра опустил плечи и голову — такой плохой тренировки он давно не было.

— Снимаешь коньки, растягиваешься и прыгаешь мне все на полу.

— Да охренеть, мне что — делать нечего? — вскинулся Юра. Он что, малолетка, который еще прыжки не освоил, что его с пола в зале прыгать заставляют? Но Яков был так хмур, что Юра заткнул свои возмущения куда подальше, а то еще снова с катка выгонит.

В прошлый раз — ещё до Гран-при — Юра довозникался до того, что Яков действительно выгнал его домой, “остудить голову”, и Мила потом дразнила его на протяжении недели. Сегодня её не было, но Юра умел учиться на своих ошибках.

Через полтора часа и одну растяжку Юра решил, что, может, лучше бы было, чтобы выгнали! Даже на полу он чувствовал себя неуверенно, хоть и не падал, но ощущение было, что вот ещё чуть-чуть и всё. Все больше хмурившийся Яков погнал его на диск, заставляя отрабатывать вращения, а Юра уже чуть не рычал от досады.

— Хватит, — в итоге выдохнул Яков. — В душ и домой, отдыхать. Приводишь голову в порядок, и завтра на утреннюю тренировку.

Юра уже открыл рот, собираясь спросить, с чего бы голову в порядок приводить, и закрыл назад. Последний час на диске успокоил его, и теперь Яков смотрел понимающе и, похоже, решил, что Юра из-за чего-то переживает. Пока Юра собирал вещи, Яков смотрел на темный экран его телефона.

— Расскажи потом, как все пройдет, — сказал Яков, кивая на телефон, а потом отвернулся, как обычно не прощаясь. 

Юра почувствовал, как по спине побежал холодок — Яков решил, что он переживает за Отабека и его выступление. Юра не переживал, он знал, что Отабек всех порвёт. Тогда что с ним было не так?

Конечно же, Отабек всех нагнул. Юра с горем пополам посмотрел последнюю разминку, дико, невозможно скучая в процессе, и только на выступлении друга взбодрился. Отабек выглядел замечательно на турнирах международного уровня, а на чемпионате страны он выглядел, как боженька, даже рядом никто не стоял, о чем Юра и заявил ему в скайпе, позвонив сразу послу награждения.

— Зря ты так, — нахмурился Отабек. Разговаривать было непривычно — Юра никогда еще не звонил кому-нибудь, кроме деда, просто так, — но очень приятно. 

— Ты и сам знаешь, что я прав, с тобой даже конкурировать некому. 

— В следующем году Мансур и Сайын уже будут во взрослой категории…

— Это те, которые за тобой с открытым ртом ходили? — хмыкнул Юра. Когда они прощались в холле отеля после Финала Гран-при, ребята ждали Отабека в стороне, с интересом поглядывая на Юру. Еще бы, он младше их, но уже стал призером взрослого турнира, так что посмотреть им было на что! Однако то, как они смотрели на Отабека — как японки на своих идолов! — раздражало, поэтому если Отабек рассказывал что-то про юниоров, то Юра не мог не простебать их фанатскую любовь. — Да не важно, на самом деле, это еще только в следующем году будет.

Отабек только покачал головой. Что Юре понравилось с самого начала, так это его безграничное, непробиваемое спокойствие. Юра мог ругаться на Никифорова с Кацудоном, мог жаловаться на бесчеловечную Лилию или просто возмущаться, разыскивая деньги в карманах, но Отабека ничего не смущало. Он не смотрел неодобрительно, не делал замечаний, и, на удивление, Юра от этого меньше ругался и злился. 

Они попрощались уже через пару минут — Отабеку необходимо было отдохнуть и восстановиться, однако договорились созвониться на следующий день. Юра еще потупил в интернете, написал в группу своего класса и попросил скинуть задания домашки, но понял, что решать он ничего не будет сегодня: глаза немилосердно слипались, и все казалось неважным.

Почти всю неделю Юра была в каком-то тумане — он чувствовал, что что-то идет не так, но никак не мог понять, что именно. Сначала думал, что дело в усталости и нервном перенапряжении, но прошло несколько дней, а ломить тело так и не перестало. На тренировках он косячил, один раз упал так, что чуть искры из глаз от боли не посыпались, вращения выходили кривые. И вишенкой на торте тогда стал Никифоров, плавно рассекающий лед. Юра мог сколько угодно дуться, но вынужден был признать, что Виктор все еще в хорошей форме. Не в превосходной, как раньше, но в хорошей. Без должной подготовки, без обкатов программы ему будет тяжело сразу войти в привычный для всех Никифоров-режим, однако и расслабиться соперникам он не даст.

Наблюдая, как Виктор делает комбинированное вращение, Юра завязал отросшие волосы в хвост, снял чехлы и выкатился на лед. Яков посмотрел на него так мрачно, будто Юра только что на его глазах забил Маккачина ногами.

Виктор остановился, красиво вскинув вверх руки, потом тяжело уронил их и перевел взгляд на Юру. Он запыхался, видно было, что еле дышит — но еще секунду назад казалось, что он парит надо льдом, и Юра все еще поражался этому умению: выглядеть всегда превосходно, что бы не происходило в душе и теле.

Пока Виктор что-то обсуждал с Яковом, Юра разминался, раскатывал коньками поверхность, и на очередном повороте чуть не завалился на бок. На мгновение им овладело ощущение невесомости, но в следующий момент все восстановилось, однако Юра уже остановился, в шоке глядя на свои ноги. Такого предательства от них он не ожидал.

— Яков, он подрос, — счастливо заявил Виктор, при этом глядя очень-очень внимательно, будто кожу снимал. Конечно же, Юра сразу взъерошился и приготовился орать, но его перебил Яков:

— Тоже заметил? Очень резко…

Юра недоумевающе захлопал ресницами и закрыл рот, внезапно и разом осознав, что они обсуждают. Обычно проблемы роста проходили у взрослых одиночников до того, как они выходили к призовым местам, но Юра был самым молодым среди взрослых. Если Яков и Виктор правы, то не видать ему четверных прыжков!

— Юра, разминка, дорожки, никаких прыжков. После тренировки обмериваться! — И Якову было плевать, что до планового осмотра еще неделя.

Виктор смотрел очень сочувственно, и Юре хотелось заорать, что не надо его хоронить, он еще ему покажет! Вместо этого Юра неожиданно для себя улыбнулся, хоть и очень зло:

— Не надейся, что тебе это поможет, старик! — И покатил делать дорожку. 

Обмеры прошли оптимистично — он вытянулся, но скинул пару килограмм, стал легче. Это должно было помочь в прыжках, как решил сам Юра. Однако Яков быстро уловил перемену в его настроении.

— Если ты надеешься, что это облегчит тебе жизнь, то зря. Юра, у тебя центр тяжести сместился, придётся разбираться с прыжками, да и с вращениями легче не станет. Работать и работать.

Юре показалось, будто его ударили: как будто до этого он мало работал! Кому, как не Якову, это знать!

С другой стороны, до соревнований на Источниках он и не подозревал, что может пахать как ломовая лошадь — почти в три раза больше и усерднее. Сейчас просто изменится причина, по которой придётся так же усиленно работать.

— Эту неделю занимаешься у Лилии, на каток ни ногой, понял? — закончил свою речь тренер, и Юра понял, что большую часть пропустил, задумавшись.

— Да я умру у нее! — выдохнул он потрясенно. Неделя тренировок за станком у Лилии — это вам не хухры-мухры! Юра видел, как она гоняла своих, и не был уверен, что готов к подобному. Однако, судя по ответу Якова — точнее, по его отсутствию, — мнение Юры никого не интересовало. 

Остаток дня прошёл плохо и муторно, и только договоренность с Отабеком о созвоне в скайпе хоть немного приободряла. 

С учетом разницы по времени у Отабека была уже почти ночь, когда они созвонились, но утром ему не надо было не тренировку, так что сном решили пренебречь. Юра смотрел на улыбающегося Отабека — Юра при первой встрече никогда не подумал бы, что он такой улыбчивый, — и на душе становилось немного легче. Нет, ощущение безысходности не проходило, однако будто дышать стало легче. Юра перед созвоном дважды проверил, чтобы дверь была плотно прикрыта, включил на ноутбуке музыку — чтобы был дополнительный шум и звуки, в конце концов, он собирался жаловаться на Якова, который отправил его к Лилии на тренировки, и ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы Лилия это услышала.

— А что ты делал, когда тело менялось? — задал волнующий его вопрос Юра, но в ответ получил только лёгкое пожатие плечами.

— Я был в юниорах в тот момент, не так мешало. Юра, успокойся.

Юра почувствовал, как загорелись щеки: непонятно было, как Отабек почувствовал, что он готов взорваться. Но его уже утомили все эти объяснения, что это он просто мелкий, так звезды встали. Как будто от этого было легче! Лучше бы сказали, что делать.

“Яков и сказал тебе — тренировать и тренировать элементы, искать новый центр тяжести”, — подумал Юра. 

— Приезжай в гости? — неожиданно вместо всех возмущений и претензий брякнул Юра и тут же захлопнул рот. Отабек не был дома уже долгое время, он, наверное, не захочет…

— Я посмотрю билеты.

Юра тряхнул головой, улыбаясь во весь рот и не задумываясь, куда конкретно Отабек приедет, если сам Юра живет у Лилии. Об этом можно было подумать и позже.

За неделю тренировок у станка ничего не изменилось — Юра все так же был в шоке от своего тела, которое его предавало. На очередном гран-плие Юра пошатнулся, что с ним не происходило… никогда! Ну или он не помнил об этом. Юра вылетел из зала, как пробка из бутылки — так хотелось ударить по чему-нибудь, да посильнее, а с учётом окружающих его зеркал, это могло закончиться плачевно. Юра не привык быть _настолько_ не в ладах с собой в физическом плане, и теперь он был в полнейшем замешательстве.

Вечером он пришёл в Ледовый в надежде, что привычная обстановка внушит дополнительные силы.

На ослепительно белом льду очень спокойно, сосредоточенно выписывал круги Кацуки. Юра хотел уже окликнуть его, но Кацудон легко и плавно зашёл на сальхов, так же аккуратно приземлился, и Юра закусил губу. Ему неожиданно стало будто физически больно, а внутри неприятно кольнула зависть: Юри сейчас сделал элемент, который не давался ему весь сезон Гран-при, но в тишине и пустоте вечерней арены он выполнял его так легко, будто ему это ничего не стоило. За этим прыжком стояли стертые в кровь ноги, множество часов тренировок — Юра знал это, но сейчас Кацуки мог его сделать.

Юра всегда смотрел вверх, на Виктора, на более взрослых противников, и для него было слишком непривычно равняться на противников из своей же категории. Но ещё более непривычно и дико ему было испытывать _зависть_ к кому-то!

“К кому-то! — мрачно подумал Юра. — К Кацудону!”

Это ощущение было уже совсем за гранью добра и зла. Юра тихо развернулся и вышел, так в темноте и не замеченный Кацуки.

Безысходность накатила волной, когда он уже оказался на улице. Юра натянул капюшон сильнее, сжал кулаки, впиваясь в ладони ногтями, в надежде, что физическая боль вытеснит душевную. К горлу подкатила горечь и хотелось заорать, вместо этого Юра стиснул зубы и поплелся домой пешком.

На следующее утро оказалось, что внеплановая прогулка аукнулась ослабленному нервотрепкой организму температурой. Лилия прописала постельный режим, обильное питье и парацетамол, а Юра был слишком слаб, чтобы спорить. Но, прежде чем Юра провалился в сон, ему показалось, что Лилия обеспокоенно нахмурилась.

  
Виктор внезапно предложил Отабеку пожить с ним и Юри, сказал, что нечего снимать номер, если у них есть место. Юра присутствовал при разговоре и подозрительно косился на Виктора — с чего бы ему быть таким щедрым? Однако Виктор был на удивление серьёзен, даже непривычно было. То есть Юра понимал, что Виктор уже взрослый мужик и умеет вести себя серьёзно, но… большую часть времени он вёл себя как пони-долбоеб, как однажды метко заметила Мила, поэтому подобная щедрость напрягала. Но Юра понимал, что раз Виктор не сказал сразу, в чем причина этого поступка, то допытываться бесполезно.

Встречали Отабека всей толпой: Юра, Виктор и Юри. На них то и дело бросали заинтересованные взгляды, но за автографами подошли всего пара человек. Юра посматривал по сторонам, выискивая Ангелов, но даже их не было, может, потому что был вторник. Тренировка у Виктора с Кацудоном была запланирована на вечер, а вот Юра сразу из аэропорта должен был ехать в Ледовый.

Когда Отабек показался из дверей, Юра, не раздумывая, радостно рванул вперёд и, только отпустив друга из объятий, увидел ошалевшее лицо Кацуки и задумчивое Виктора, но был так рад, что даже забыл смутиться.

В машину загрузились быстро, Виктор включил какую-то современную радиостанцию, на которой пели что-то про лёд.

— Выключи это говно! — рявкнул Юра, и Кацудон аккуратно отпихнул ладонь Виктора, включая флешку. Из динамиков заиграли Scorpions, и Юра спокойно выдохнул. Скосил глаза на Отабека — не против ли он? — но тот был со всем согласен, выглядел расслабленным и немного сонным, и только покрасневшие на морозе кончики ушей выдавали, что это сфинкс замерз. Юра засмотрелся, поражаясь, как человек в принципе может выглядеть таким спокойным, у него самого так никогда не получалось.

По пути успели обсудить совсем немного, и когда Виктор высаживал Юру у Ледового, то сказал, что вечером они с Отабеком могут посидеть у них, если захотят. О планах на вечер Юра и Отабек не договаривались, поэтому Юра решил, что потом напишет сообщение.

Тренировка прошла лучше, чем ожидалось: Юра все ещё не мог сладить с собственным телом, вращения то получались, то нет, но вдохновленный приездом Отабека, он пробовал снова и снова. Один раз упал, как не падал очень давно, сильно приложившись локтем, казалось — искры из глаз посыпались, но Юра встал, потрогал локоть, помял — и поехал дальше. Яков одобрительно хмыкал и даже не ругал его сильно, только разбирал ошибки. Кажется, тренер остался доволен тренировкой и нахмурился, только когда на лёд явились Виктор и Кацудон.

— Невозможно сидеть на двух стульях, — мрачно пробормотал себе под нос Яков, но Виктору ничего не сказал, хоть Юре и показалось, что он говорит это уже не первый раз.

Пока Юра остывал и потягивался, то все гонял в голове эту фразу, внезапно сообразив, что Яков часто участвует в тренировках Юри, хотя вроде бы тренером Кацудона должен быть Виктор. Но даже Юра понимал, что Виктора физически не хватит на все сразу, и ему было непонятно, как тот сам этого не понимает. Но Яков был слишком хорошим тренером и прекрасным человеком, чтобы бросить на произвол судьбы Юри и Виктора, пока те находились на его территории. 

— Он мне платит, — раздалось сзади, и Юра вздрогнул. Яков стоял мрачный и, внезапно, усталый, от чего на лбу прорезались глубокие морщины.

— Что? 

— Ты же думал, как так получилось, что я тренирую Кацуки? — спросил Яков, ошарашив Юру своей проницательностью. — Юра, у тебя очень выразительна мимика и все написано крупными буквами. Осуждаешь?

Юра пожал плечами — Яков никогда не был только его тренером, у него все время кто-нибудь консультировался, даже те, кто занимался парным катанием, а было время, когда он работал с несколькими одиночниками одновременно. Скорее, Юра осознал, что вместо ревности испытывает уважение к тренеру как к человеку. 

И что его чувства к Виктору были всегда связаны не только с обидой из-за спорта, а были более глубокими и личными. Почему же эта мысль не приходила ему в голову раньше?

— Нет, Кацудону ничего не поможет, я его на чемпионате мира все равно порву.

Яков хмыкнул, взъерошив Юре волосы, чем смутил уже по-настоящему. Юра вывернулся из-под руки, зашипев, как кот, и возвращая себе привычное ершистое состояние.

Выходя из душа, он быстро глянул на часы — до встречи с Отабеком, который должен был подойти к Ледовому, оставалось минут десять. Пока Юра сушил волосы, внутри клубилось радостное тепло, что сейчас они могут пойти погулять, главное — чтобы не сильно замело. 

Отабек ждал на входе и сразу же натянул на Юру шапку.

— Ты чего? — отшатнулся Юра в сторону.

— Юра, ты с тренировки, да и голову сушил только что.

— Я не ребёнок, — буркнул Юра, но передумал стягивать шапку. Забота оказалась неожиданно приятной, к тому же Отабек был прав — Юра никогда так быстро не уходил с тренировки и обычно успевал совсем остыть, так что, может, шапка и не была лишней.

Вместо прогулки они решили перекусить и сходить в кино. Не подготовивший план действий Юра думал, что завтра исправится и покажет Отабеку город, а сегодня можно ограничиться и этим.

Возвращаясь после кино, они спорили до хрипа: лучше ли “Изгой-Один” предыдущего фильма или нет. Юре не понравился конец, он был возмущен донельзя.

— Нет, ну нельзя же так! Показать японский хэппи-энд и... и все. Как же так?

— Японский?

— Ну да, все умерли, черт побери! Я, конечно, рад отсылкам к другим фильмам, но разве так можно? А где же их надежда?

— Юр, зато это фильм — про людей, а не про Силу, про их выбор и поступки, а не про каких-то мифических джедаев…

— Сказал джедай, — хмыкнул Юра. Сейчас ему особенно казалось, что Отабек похож. Он был терпеливый, как джедай, знающий ответы на все вопросы, это и восхищало, и раздражало местами. Вот и сейчас Отабек только улыбнулся как-то особенно мягко, что у Юры под шапкой потеплели уши, но ничего не сказал. Наверное, только настолько непробиваемый человек мог выдержать Юрин темперамент и не прибить его. 

Не то чтобы Юра был против.

Они гуляли по вечернему Петербургу, периодически смешиваясь с ненормальными туристами, которым пришло в голову приехать в город в декабре. Отабек пару раз приходил с Юрой на тренировку, а если не приходил — то встречал его после, и Юре казалось, что так было все время.

Пару раз он оставался на ночь у Виктора и Юри, и тогда они выбирали вконтакте какой-нибудь фильм, который пропустили из-за соревнований, и смотрели на ноутбуке, который аккуратный Отабек привез с собой. Как выяснилось, Отабек смешно сопит во сне, что вначале сильно напрягло проснувшегося ночью Юру — ему показалось, что друг всхлипывает. Утром Отабек объяснил, что у него что-то не то с перегородкой в носу, но врачи оперировать не советовали — раз спорту и жизни это не мешает, то и исправлять не нужно. 

Кошка скучала и ревновала, демонстративно уходя на ночь к Лилии в комнату. Пришлось знакомить ее с Отабеком, после чего Юра заспамил инстаграм фотографиями Отабека с Кошкой, которая напрочь отказалась покидать его колени. В какой-то момент Юра даже взревновал, только было неясно — кого больше.

Дни пролетали быстро и были в целом наполнены положительными эмоциями, даже несмотря на то, что Юра не оставлял попыток побороть свое подросшее тело.

До чемпионата России оставалась неделя, а Юра все еще делал прыжки через раз. Бесился, ругался, кидался на всех без разбора, но сделать с этим ничего не мог. Вечером, пока они гуляли с Отабеком, его немного отпускало, однако с утра все начиналось по новой. Улетали они одновременно, Отабек — домой в Алмату, Юра — в Челябинск. Было до безумия обидно, что в этом году соревнования проходят не в Петербурге, иначе Отабек остался бы до чемпионата, однако по закону вселенской подлости в этот раз лететь нужно было в Челябинск, в котором совершенно нечем было заняться. Юра погуглил.

Утром в день отлета у него было отвратнейшее настроение. Накануне он задержался в Ледовом и видел прокат Виктора — впервые целиком. Виктору не хватило времени на раскатку программы, пара элементов казалась не на своем месте, однако это не мешало программе выглядеть потрясающе. Юра скрипел зубами от досады, но не мог не восхищаться, хотя когда его Отабек спросил, что он думает, то он выдал:

— Раньше было лучше, а сейчас хорошо, что песок не сыпется.

Отабек в этот момент посмотрел на него так понимающе, что стало стыдно. Однако даже ему Юра не мог признаться, что, когда Виктор закончил прокат, внутри боролось огромное чувство восхищения (о котором Юра никогда-никогда и никому не расскажет, вот еще!) и ужас, так как его “Агапе” сейчас, может, и была эмоциональной, но не достаточно техничной, а “Аппассионата”, по ощущениям, развалилась на части.

Сам Юра тоже разваливался на части, ему хотелось орать, а еще хотелось забрать с собой Отабека. За полторы недели, проведенные вместе, Юра так привык к его обществу, что просто не знал, как прощаться.

В аэропорт приехали раньше Юриного рейса и зашли в “Старбакс”. Теперь Юра потягивал через трубочку имбирный чай, а Отабек мучил кофе с запредельным количеством сливок и сиропов: кажется, их было три. Девушка за стойкой, когда принимала заказ, усиленно строила Отабеку глазки и перестала, только когда он отошел за салфетками, а Юра, не скрываясь, закатил глаза. Вместо того чтобы смутиться, девушка показала глазами с Юры на Отабека и поиграла бровями, как иногда делал Виктор, и Юра от удивления приоткрыл рот и ошарашено посмотрел на нее. Девушка радостно заулыбалась и развела руками: извини, мол. Юра не стал возмущаться, только чтобы не привлекать внимание — девушка их не узнала, но вокруг были и другие люди.

И вот теперь Юра мрачно крутил в руках стакан, не поднимая от него глаз. Разговор не клеился, внутри поднималось густое, душное раздражение на весь мир: что лететь надо в Челябинск, что тело не слушается, что Отабек возвращается к себе в Алмату. Лежащий на столе телефон пикнул сообщением: Лилия писала, что они ждут его у выхода на посадку и чтобы он явился через пять минут. Отабек увидел сообщение, иначе бы чего ему подниматься и протягивать руку. Юра пожал горячую ладонь и посмотрел на него, собираясь прощаться. В горле застрял комок, а в следующий момент Юра понял, что уже обнимает Отабека. Он так обычно с дедом прощался, и, как выяснилось, с Отабеком.

В носу защипало, Юра глубоко вдохнул, в ноздри забился прохладный запах лосьона после бритья, которым пользовался Отабек.

— Юр… я буду на связи. Ты иди, а то еще искать начнут, — начал Отабек, даже не пытаясь отстранится. Голос у него был глухой, но объятие крепким и обнадеживающим. Юра еще раз глубоко вздохнул и расцепил крепко стиснутые руки. — Давай, порви всех!

Юра криво усмехнулся, показывая большой палец, схватил свой леопардовый чемодан и отвернулся. Уходить было очень тяжело, будто они больше никогда увидятся.

“Что за чушь?” — подумал Юра, и припустил к выходу на посадку, где уже ждала нахмуренная Лилия.

В номере Юра заперся в ванной, в надежде переждать приступ обуявшей его ярости. Два прыжка в “Агапе” он запорол, приземлившись на зад, хотя нужное количество оборотов докрутил. Так сказал Яков, сам Юра к концу программы не чувствовал ничего, кроме белой иссушающей ярости на себя.

Если на Гран-при подхватившие его чувства так и вели, заставляя прыгать выше, делать больше, то сегодня казалось, будто груз эмоций прибивает его к земле, заставляет лечь животом на лёд и не двигаться.

Оценки все равно были ничего, но это бесило Юру ещё больше: ничего плохого, но и ничего хорошего. Его Гоша обошёл, с его этой показательной эмоциональностью, как в театре Виктюка! Допрыгнуть до Виктора не вышло тем более, не радовало даже, что его рекорд с Гран-при Виктор не побил.

Юра ударил кулаком в дверь ванной, потом ещё и ещё раз. На полу тренькнул телефон в кармане скинутой олимпийки. Открывать сообщение не хотелось, даже телефон поднимать не было сил. Юра прислонился спиной к двери и съехал вниз, кусая губы от ярости. Хотелось дать выплеснуться гневу, бушевавшему внутри, но слез не было, да и злиться можно было только на себя. Хотя Яков опять и снова повторял, что Юриной вины во всем только половина, остальное — вина взросления, но легче от этого не становилось. 

Хлопнула входная дверь, и в номере раздался голос Георгия:

— Тебя там Юри обыскался, выползи потом, продемонстрируй, что жив.

Гоша не давил и не лез с советами, за что Юра был ему премного благодарен. А Юри… Юри, конечно же, приехал с Виктором.

— Что этой Свинине от меня надо? — излишне зло спросил Юра после того, как сполоснул холодной водой лицо и руки и вышел из ванной. Гоша только пожал плечами. 

Сначала их хотели поселить в трехместном номере — на всём-то мы экономим! — но Виктор воспротивился и заявил, что снимет себе номер отдельно. Уговаривать его никто не стал — то ли решили, что слишком хлопотно, то ли просто давно знали Виктора и понимали, что дело бесполезное. Как бы там ни было, сейчас Юра был этому только рад, он бы не выдержал, если бы в номере был Виктор.

Это был такой шанс обойти его, показать, что Юра чего-то стоит, но он все запорол, и от этого обидно было вдвойне.

Только спустя несколько часов Юра вспомнил, что так и не проверил, от кого пришло сообщение.

“Так бывает, — было выведено в окошке сообщений от Отабека. — Ты справишься”.

Юра стиснул зубы, с трудом подавил порыв написать “ _тебе почем знать_ ”, но Отабек грубости не заслужил. Понял, что Юра расстроился, но не стал давить утешениями, а будто утверждал, что все будет. 

Если бы Юра так же верил в себя!

На следующий день легче не стало, Юра рычал и огрызался в своей обычной манере, но ему и этого казалось мало. Необходимо было задеть всех так сильно, чтобы расстроить, как он себя вчера. Поэтому от Лилии утром Юра получил подзатыльник, Кацуки просто смотрел огромными телячьими глазами, а Яков даже не стал с ним разговаривать.

Юра бесился, дёргался и на тренировку вышел ещё более злой. Все прыжки сделал с ошибками или помарками и чуть не взвыл прямо перед всеми участниками чемпионата. 

Виктор тоже был какой-то мрачный и тихий, медленно шевелил губами, прокатываясь по катку, и Юра внезапно понял, что Виктор повторяет последовательность движений: то ли не до конца запомнилась программа ещё, то ли он ее перекроил на коленке. Из их небольшой команды только Гоша был сегодня в хорошем и радужном настроении. 

Яков стоял за бортиком и мрачно посматривал на каждого из подопечных. Тренер от Бога, как говорил дед. Почему-то от этой мысли стало легче дышать, и Юра понял, что на него опустилось какое-то мрачное спокойствие: терять было уже нечего, оставалось только прыгнуть быстрее-выше-сильнее!

Уже позже, сидя в номере, Юра анализировал, как выполнил программу — сухо, без огонька, будто из-за всех переживаний все внутри выгорело и превратилось в пепелище, посреди которого он сейчас и стоял. 

Они с Яковом не стали заменять прыжки — Юра настоял, — но он все равно упал, никакие самовнушения не помогли, просто в какой-то момент он потерял равновесие — тренировки на станке и диске не помогли вернуть утерянную координацию, Юра все еще путался в собственных конечностях. Хорошо хоть, что на этот раз пострадали только его зад и самооценка, а не ноги или голова. Сидя в ожидании оценок, Юра уже знал, что проиграет. После золота Гран-при взять бронзу чемпионата страны...

Ему хватало технических баллов, чтобы попасть на чемпионат Европы, но и эта мысль не радовала. 

Впрочем, взявший золото Виктор тоже не выглядел как обычно сияющим — чуть сильнее были морщинки вокруг глаз, сам он был более замученным, на пресс-конференции его мысли явно были где-то в другом месте. Изменения были не очень заметные, но они были. Юра даже вякнул что-то по этому поводу, на что Яков нахмурился:

— Витя на слишком большой кусок позарился и теперь понял, что и тренером, и участником он быть не может, на такое никаких моральных сил не хватит.

Юра только хмыкнул, воздержавшись от комментариев — не мог он злорадствовать, потому что проиграл. Именно так и запомнил он Челябинск — со вкусом поражения.

Из Челябинска Юра сначала летел в Петербург — нужно было забрать Кошку, а уже потом на ночном поезде уезжал в Москву. Все справки для Кошки были давно собраны, дед ждал их на праздники, и Лилия после долгих уговоров все-таки отпустила ее с Юрой.

Юра подумывал подарить ей на Новый год абиссинскую кошку, раз Лилия так привязалась к пушистому постояльцу. К тому же, судя по описанию породы они бы сошлись характерами!

Дед встречал его у выхода с вокзала, приехав на своих стареньких “жигулях”. Юра побоялся бросаться ему на шею, но обнял от души. Дед колол его бородой, смеялся и хлопал по плечам, что-то сюсюкал Кошке в переноску, а в машине аккуратно поставил ее Юре на колени, усаживаясь за руль.

Доехали до дома быстро, машин в шесть утра практически не было. Плохо спавший в поезде Юра клевал носом, слушая, как Кошка перетаптывает в переноске лежанку и тихо бурчит из колонок радио “Шансон”. 

Во дворе было тихо, и только собачники спешили в Войковский парк. Юра достал чемодан из багажника, с горем пополам отвоевав у деда эту почётную обязанность. Лифт предсказуемо поскрипывал тросами, на лестничной площадке пахло соседской овчаркой, отчего Кошка тут же зашипела. 

А дома ничего не изменилось. По комнатам плыл запах пирожков, явно остывающих с вечера завернутыми в вафельное полотенце, в комнате деда тикали настенные часы, в серванте стоял хрусталь. Казалось, что еще немного — и Юра услышит “Пионерскую зорьку” по радио, хотя он такое только в кино и видел. В Юриной комнате было холодно — дед специально оставил окно открытым, чтобы проветрить, — но все равно уютно. Юра поставил чемодан у двери, скинул на него перчатки и завалился спать.

Проснулся во второй половине дня, когда дед уже начал тормошить его, чтобы он вставал. 

Они расположились на кухне, Юра, пользуясь тем, что Лилия не видит его, пил сладкий чёрный чай, как в детстве, и с удовольствием жевал пирожок с какой-то зеленью и адыгейским сыром. Дед про чемпионат России не спрашивал, давал время собраться с мыслями и рассказать все самостоятельно. Юра же понимал, что сказать ему нечего, кроме “прости, что подвел”, что он в итоге и выдал.

— О чем ты, Юра? — нахмурился дед. Он всегда называл его так, когда был чем-то недоволен. Юра пожал плечами, вместо привычной злости испытывая горькое чувство стыда. Дед встал и неожиданно обнял Юру, как обнимал его в детстве, крепко прижимая к своему животу большими рабочими ладонями, и Юра неожиданно разрыдался. Успокоился, только когда сил всхлипывать уже не осталось и он начал икать, а дед только гладил его по голове и приговаривал: — Ну что же ты, Юрочка! Разве бронзовая медаль — это “подвёл”?

Юра судорожно всхлипнул ещё один раз, наконец отлепляясь от деда. Глаза пекло, горели щеки и уши, лицо, скорее всего, было кумачовым. Он не знал, как обьяснить, но действительно думал, что проиграл — и Виктору, и золото. И ему до сих пор было стыдно.

— Ты чудесно выступил! Подумаешь, упал, — усмехнулся дед в бороду. — Главное, что потом встал. И снова это сделаешь — встанешь и поедешь сражаться за следующую награду. Ты любишь фигурное катание, оно доставляет тебе удовольствие, а значит, ты никак не сможешь меня подвести, даже если займёшь не первое место.

Юра стыдливо отвёл глаза. Дед как-то так между прочим сказал ему о том, что сам Юра умудрился забыть за своей драмой — он любит кататься, любит лёд, так что нечего тут ныть! В конце концов, не ноги же у него отнялись.

Новый год встречали дома, под бой курантов дед даже налил ему шампанского, пусть и всего один бокал.

— Положено так Новый год встречать, — заявил он, не слушая Юриных возражений.

Шампанское Юре не понравилось — слишком кислое и в нос бьет, как газировка. Кошка понюхала бокал и осуждающе фыркнула. Конечно, с чего бы ей покушаться на шампанское, если он получила в подарок настоящий королевский набор всяких вкусностей? Открыв консервы, в которых были настоящие креветки и индейка, Юра решил, что был бы не против тоже так питаться. Кошка после угощения смотрела на него ещё более влюблёнными влажными глазами и довольно облизывала нос.

Через десять минут позвонил Отабек, которого Юра так же поздравлял раньше, и Юра с удовольствием выслушал поздравления из будущего — с учётом разницы во времени, как сказал Отабек.

Юра ещё какое-то время полазил в интернете, поржал с инстаграма [blackjaguarwhitetiger](https://www.instagram.com/blackjaguarwhitetiger/) и начал собираться спать. То ли виновато было шампанское, то ли погода, но не хотелось ни гулять, ни даже в интернете сидеть. Дед уже улёгся, а Кошка пришла к Юре под бок, когда телефон мигнул в темноте комнаты — пришло сообщение от Отабека:

_Этот год будет лучше, чем ушедший._

Юра не знал, это было пожелание или утверждение, но заснул он с улыбкой.

Утром Юра созвонился с тренером и поздравил сразу и его, и Лилию. Потом телефон забрал дед и сначала долго, как заведено у советских людей, поздравлял, а потом ушёл в свою комнату, продолжая решать какие-то вопросы с доверенностью. Юра остался на кухне, лениво жуя оливье и посматривая в телевизор. Показывали “Чародеев”, которых он не очень любил — не понимал, что такого Иван нашёл в своей Алёне, но в этот момент заколдованная Алена пела песню про Ведьму-реку, которая Юре нравилась.

А вечером не выдержал и пошёл на районный каток. Первого числа людей там почти не было, только какие-то рьяные девчонки и парочка чуть старше самого Юры. Он надел коньки, которые по привычке привёз с собой, и понял, что они стали поджимать. 

— Да что ж такое! — рявкнул Юра, из-за чего на него обернулись девчонки. Он опустил голову, закрывая лицо волосами, перешнуровал ботинки, чтобы стало удобнее, и натянул сильнее капюшон. Девочки быстро потеряли к нему интерес, и Юра спокойно поехал по кругу. Он не собирался делать прыжки или что-то сложное из программ, скорее, хотел просто почувствовать лёд под ногами. Привыкший каждый день проводить в Ледовом, Юра быстро начинал скучать, и даже если из Петербурга он уезжал с ощущением, что его тошнит от одного вида катка, надолго его не хватило. 

Вся его жизнь была на катке, и сложно было отделить себя ото льда. Юра до этого года и не понимал, что может быть иначе, пока у него не появилась Юко — за ней и ее тройняшками Юра следил в инстаграме и первое время, получая от неё не только лайки, но полноценные письма на электронную почту, очень удивлялся. Это было непривычно, необычно для него. Юко писала сначала немного, кажется, тоже была не слишком уверена в своем английском, но потом письма становились все длиннее, их было очень интересно читать. Юра и сам не заметил, когда начал писать довольно большие письма, улучшая свой английский и навыки общения. А после Гран-при с таким же удовольствием он начал писать и Отабеку, несомненно поразив его объёмом сообщений. Тот отвечал коротко, даже если Юра написал целую простыню, но уже привыкшего к такой переписке Юру это не останавливало. И только теперь он понял, как много радости появилось в его жизни за последний год, не яростной — от победы, не злой — от того, что оказался прав или сделал какой-то элемент, а обычной радости.

Задумавшись, он выводил круги до момента, пока в одном углу катка не появился смотритель и не попросил освободить лед, потому что они закрываются. Юра встрепенулся, подъезжая к выходу, кивнул в знак благодарности и пошёл переобуваться. Пока шёл домой, чувствуя, как гудят ноги, написал Якову, что нужны новые коньки. В ответ пришло короткое “вовремя”, и Юра понял, что не он один _порадовался_ такому стечению обстоятельств.

Петербург встречал метелью, дома у Лилии ждала диета и новые коньки. То есть за коньками они, конечно же, пришлось ехать сразу, как только Юра оставил вещи. Он смотрел на гладкий бок новых коньков, а сам мысленно составлял список, что нужно купить в аптеке: пластыри, заживляющую мазь, анальгетик, жирный крем...

Юра сфотографировал коньки и отправил снимок Отабеку. Через минуту пришел смайлик с поднятым большим пальцем, и Юра почувствовал, как внутри разлилось приятное тепло. Он уже сейчас понимал, что следующие несколько недель превратятся в ад, пока он будет разнашивать коньки, и надеялся, что этого тепла хватит, чтобы пережить его.

Но, как оказалось, это была не единственная его проблема. 

В костюме для “Агапе” пришлось удлинять подшитые когда-то штанины. Так вышло, что при всем действии присутствовала Мила, которая почему-то хлопнула его по заднице.

— Как орех, — заявила она, заставив Юру от удивления открыть рот. — Ты слишком мало общаешься со сверстниками, иначе бы меня понял

— Зачем они мне, если есть ты?

Мила, вместо того чтобы обидеться, только расхохоталась от души. Она всегда была вот такая: смешливая, легкая, чуть-чуть заботливая и покровительственная. Не то, что ее подруга Сара, которая была той еще стервозой (и Мила вырвала бы Юре язык, если бы услышала, что он думает о Саре). Юра даже любил ее, по-своему, как старшего товарища. Вообще, они все были странные: еще до того, как Виктор уехал в Хасецу, их было четверо, они проводили вместе чуть ли не по десять часов в день, и все же были по отдельности друг от друга. Юра неожиданно пожалел, что все было так.

— Смотри, не забывайся, мелкота! — заявила Мила и попробовала вздернуть его вверх в поддержку, но впервые за последнее время вытянувшееся тело стало плюсом — Миле сил не хватило, и Юра ловко ушел вбок.

Он поспешил уйти, пока Мила не передумала и не решила поиграть с ним и дальше, и с разгона почти вылетел в коридор, где разговаривали Яков и мужчина из Федерации фигурного катания России. Юра помнил только его имя — Николай.

— Вы же понимаете, что не на того ставите? — внушал Якову Николай как-его-там-по-батюшке.

У Юры все внутри похолодело от этих слов. Он вспомнил, что этот мужик, наблюдавший всю его тренировку, уже сидел на катке, когда Юра пришел, а значит, видел и Виктора. И теперь говорил Якову, что Плисецкий у него не очень. Внутренности опалило жаром, когда Яков что-то проворчал в ответ — Юра не смог разобрать его слов, так шумело в ушах. Внутренности свернулись в тугой комок, в горле пересохло, Юра попятился из коридора, подальше от разговора, и выпал назад на каток, где, стоя у льда, скалилась ожидающее Мила. Видимо, что-то было с его лицом, что она сразу озабоченно нахмурилась, но Юра бросил только “я закончил” и сбежал к раздевалкам. Кажется, Мила кричала ему вслед.

На улице Юра почувствовал, что его сейчас вывернет, остановился и выдохнул. Изо рта вырывались облачка пара, вокруг почти никого не было, Юра задумался, куда ему идти, раз он сбежал так рано. Решил сходить в кино, купил билет на первый попавшийся сеанс и заснул в пустом зале, как только погас свет.

Вечером Юра, конечно же, выслушал от Якова целую лекцию о безответственном поведении, но не сказал в ответ ни слова.

— Что за бойкот? Думаешь, можешь себе все позволить, потому что золото Гран-при у тебя? Мелкий ты ещё для таких закидонов! А мы с Николаем Семеновичем его эмансипацию ещё обсуждали!

Юра дёрнулся, уловив незнакомое слово:

— Что?

— Не “что”! Ты что себе вообще позволяешь, Юра? Ведёшь себя, как маленький А если бы с тобой что случилось?

— Как будто вам это важно, — буркнул Юра, не понимая. Он все равно не нужен, как минимум — пока не восстановит форму, так зачем вот это вот все? Но когда Юра перевёл взгляд на Якова, то понял, что явно ляпнул что-то не то. Он был пунцовый, и рука у него подрагивала: Яков явно еле сдерживался, чтобы не отвесить Юре оплеуху. Юра вскинул подбородок, сжав губы, и приготовился выслушивать нотации, но Яков только махнул рукой, развернулся и тяжело пошел к выходу. В дверях кивнул Лилии, но так и не проронил ни слова.

Лилия стояла, оперевшись на косяк: сухая и жилистая, похожая на палочника, руки скрещены на груди.

— Зря ты так, Юрий. — Юра отметил, что Лилия назвала его полным именем, и понял, что дело очень плохо. — Фельцман, конечно, не подарок, но действительно о тебе заботится.

— Да, конечно!

— Что заставляет тебя сомневаться?

— Я слышал сегодня, как они разговаривали с этим хрычом из федерации, что ставить в этот сезоне надо на Виктора.

— Не может такого быть, ты, наверное, что-то неправильно понял, — заявила Лилия. Она была абсолютно уверена, так сильно, что Юра чуть не ляпнул: “Почему вы развелись?” — но вспыхнул от одной мысли об этом — глупости какие-то.

— Вы расскажете? — спросил Юра, опуская глаза. Не смотря ни на что, очень не хотелось, чтобы Яков думал, что он глупый ребёнок.

— Конечно, нет, сами разберётесь, — неожиданно хмыкнула Лилия, забирая у Юры из рук приготовленный бутерброд. Он задумался и не ведал, что творят руки, а Лилия заметила и тут же вручила стакан огуречно-сельдереевого сока, сказав: — Не надо никаких диет, чтобы быть в форме, надо просто меньше жрать.

Легче не стало ни на следующий день, ни через пару дней, и под конец недели Юра думал, что залезет на стенку. Яков отдавал ему только самые необходимые комментарии, хотя все ещё одергивал Кацуки, когда тот тупил, и отчитывал Виктора, причём больше как тренера и когда этого не слышал Юри.

Хотелось внимания тренера, но Юра никак не мог понять, как все вернуть назад.

Помог, неожиданно, Виктор. 

— Чем ты Якова обидел? — спросил он в очередном перерыве. Юра по привычке начал огрызаться, что это не дело Виктора вообще, чем и подтвердил правдивость выводов, а потом сдулся и рассказал, но только не упомянул про хрыча из федерации. Виктор нахмурился:  
— Ну и эгоист ты. Можешь попытаться сейчас со мной спорить, но как ты мог заикнуться, что Якову все равно?

— Я не это имел ввиду, — воскликнул Юра, но Виктор внезапно посерьезнел, посмотрел злыми глазами.

— Обидел и даже не понимаешь! Он нянчится с тобой, как с родным, и переживает так же, а ты неблагодарная скотина — _разве вам это важно_? 

Юре стало не по себе. Он никогда не задумывался, сколько Яков уделяет ему времени, считая это само собой разумеющимся, но после слов Виктора его как осенило — вообще-то, нет, никому, кроме Юры, Яков не уделял столько внимания. Виктор что-то понял по его лицу и отстранился

— Подумай об этом, Юра, пожалуйста.

— Не быть как ты? — спросил Юра, вроде понимая, что говорит что-то не то, но он чувствовал себя виноватым перед Яковом, и это хотелось переложить ответственность на кого-то ещё.

— Да, не будь как я. Ты же лучше, — заявил Виктор вроде бы совершенно серьезно, но улыбаясь глазами. Юра не нашёлся, что возразить, понимая, что Виктор видел его насквозь и добился нужной реакции. Если бы он не был таким… таким пони-долбоебом — привязалось-таки от Милы! — Юра бы перед ним преклонялся.

Но даже понимая, что необходимо извиниться, Юра никак не мог собраться с духом. Тяжело признавать, что ты был не прав, как-то так он и написал Отабеку.

“Что случилось?”

“Я сильно обидел тренера. Зря, как я делаю обычно”.

Отабеку в таком было признаваться страшно до мурашек. Друг почему-то видел в нем хорошего больше, чем сам Юра, и разочаровать его было страшно. Но если бы кто и понял, то только Отабек.

“Ты извинишься, и все встанет на свои места. Яков любит тебя, все пройдёт как надо”.

Юра чувствовал, как горят щеки: неужели так очевидно, что Яков… выделяет его среди других? Юра даже мысленно боялся сказать это слово — любит, потому что становилось страшно: а вдруг больше нет? Да и за что его любить-то?

Отабек будто почувствовал его сомнения — Ванга, блин! — и прислал ещё одно сообщение: “Тебя нельзя не любить, Юр, не переживай так. Все получится, только поговори с ним”.

Иногда Юре казалось, что в Отабеке сосредоточилась какая-то взрослая мудрость, будто разница в возрасте у них была много больше. А потом Отабек делал какую-нибудь глупость вместе с Юрой, и все становилось на свои места. Но сейчас от его слов становилось легче.

“Ты Ванга, — написал Юра, подумал и отправил ещё одно сообщение: — Спасибо”.

На следующий день Юра, занятый своими мыслями, особенно неудачно свалился с тулупа, обычного тулупа, черт побери! Мила кинулась к нему с другой стороны катка, Яков в ботинках скользил от бортика. Юра с кряхтением поднялся, чувствуя, как отдается болью локоть, которым он существенно приложился, и двинулся к тренеру. Яков, видя, что Юра сам стоит и даже не морщится, вернулся к выходу со льда и вытянул за собой Юру, ощупывая и осматривая. Мила ахала с другой стороны бортика и все причитала, как страшно было на его полет смотреть. Юра ссутулился, пока Яков его теребил, а потом и охнуть не успел, как Яков сжал в объятиях, ненадолго, но отпускать Юра отказался, намертво вцепившись пальцами в куртку. Где-то сбоку всхлипнула Мила, зажала руками рот и укатила на противоположный конец катка.

Отпускало медленно, Юра не сразу почувствовал, что по щекам текут слезы. Яков неловко гладил по спине одной рукой, явно не понимая, что делать со второй. В голове было пусто и светло, первый раз после того, как он попрощался с Отабеком в аэропорту.

Яков, как настоящий мужик, не стал ничего обсуждать, просто сказал, чтобы Юра больше не выпендривался, по-домашнему взъерошив ему волосы, и Юра снова поехал на лед. Ощущение легкости никуда не делось, и внезапно снова получился тулуп. Юра остановился, прислушиваясь к внутренним ощущениям — тепло и тихо, как зимой, когда в солнечном свете кружатся пылинки, а Кошка пытается их ловить, подпрыгивая и бесшумно приземляясь на лапы. Юра встряхнул головой и пошёл на новый заход, закрепляя успех.

Вечером он созвонился по скайпу с Отабеком. Тот был сонный, от виска к губам тянулся след от подушки — как безобразный шрам, и у Юры мурашки побежали от такой ассоциации.

— А говорил, что можешь говорить! — отчего-то шепотом заявил Юра. Отабек в ответ только сонно провёл рукой по лицу и улыбнулся.

— Ты же хотел что-то рассказать.

Юра в очередной раз задохнулся от смешной щенячьей радости, что у него есть такой друг, который сквозь расстояние по одному сообщению понимает, что у Юры новости. А еще этот друг офигенно катается, разбирается в музыке и с совершенно серьезным лицом способен говорить абсолютную дичь, от которой Юра будет смеяться до икоты минут десять. 

— Ванга… я снова прыгнул тулуп.

Только когда Юра сказал это вслух, понял, как жалко это звучит. Ради этой новости он человека разбудил?

— Это замечательно, Юр.

Отабек, похоже, не считал новость ни глупой, ни мелочной, и от этого становилось ещё теплее на душе.

— Как подготовка к Четырем континентам?

— Не так активно, как у тебя.

— Да ладно! То есть стоп — как неактивно? У тебя там Леруа и Кацудон в соперниках, их нужно за пояс заткнуть! Ты должен, других вариантов нет.

Отабек как-то особенно улыбнулся — Юра у него такой улыбки не видел — и кивнул.

— Обязательно, Юр. Будешь болеть?

— А то!

Следующее совместное соревнование у них было только в Хельсинки, а до этого только скайп. Юра скучал, но приходилось довольствоваться малым.

— Виктор ходит, как тень отца Гамлета. Ему бы к своим соревнованиям готовиться, а у него один Кацудон на уме — убивается сальховом раз от раза. Яков Виктору сразу сказал, что невозможно разорваться, но нет, решил, что ему все по плечу. Идиот.

— Возможно, он действительно знает, что делает? 

— Не может сосредоточиться на себе, а значит — не работает в полную силу, делит на два. С таким Виктором даже соревноваться будет нечестно!

Юра видел, что не убедил Отабека, и знал, что он не поймёт, пока сам не увидит. Но не говорить об этом он не мог: хотелось ругаться из-за того, что творят эти придурки на двоих! 

Они проговорили почти до двух ночи по Юриному времени. Когда у Отабека уже было слышно пение птиц, Юре стало стыдно на мгновение, пока Отабек не успокоил, что сегодня ему не надо с утра пораньше тренироваться. А вот Юра утром еле оторвал себя от подушки, с трудом сообразив, что происходит и где он. 

В начале тренировки он снова запорол тулуп, но чувствовал, что к нему возвращается понимание, что и как надо делать. Это как заново учиться всему — только страшнее, потому что ты когда-то умел, а тут _разучился_. Юра стискивал зубы, отбивал зад и прыгал снова и снова, но как только Яков говорил, что хватит, Юра останавливался. “Агапе” шла тяжело, Юра никак не мог сосредоточиться на правильной эмоции, с “Аппассионатой” должно было быть лучше, но он запорол половину элементов, так что пришлось биться с короткой. 

В какой-то момент Юра остановился посреди катка, понимая, что на сегодня это все.

Вечером его позвал в гости Виктор, и, неожиданно для себя, Юра согласился, удивив этим всех. Конечно, Кацудон расстарался со своей японской учтивостью: что Юра будет, что расскажет, и только про здоровье не спросил, кажется. Юра сидел напротив Кацуки и понимал, что выглядит тот еще хуже Виктора, который ушел на балкон, чтобы поговорить по телефону с мамой. Юри наливал чай и выглядел — краше в гроб кладут. Под глазами синяки, взгляд какой-то потухший.

— Что случилось?

Юри посмотрел на Юру и поставил на стол чайник, над которым колдовал. Обычный чайник — пузатый, с улиткой на крышке, Юра думал, что у Юри с Виктором должны были уже появиться принадлежности для чайной церемонии, а у них — обычный чайник и разномастные чашки. Юре досталась с тигром, которая была настолько в его вкусе, что сомневаться, для кого она была на самом деле, не приходилось. Юра обхватил ее руками и неожиданно почувствовал огромную благодарность за эту чашку и даже за зеленый чай. Сам Юра предпочитал черный или оранжевый, который пила Лилия и название которого он никак не мог запомнить, но Кацуки сделал что-то интересное, и чай был не заваренным сеном, как обычно, а действительно вкусным. Возможно, это была какая-то особенная японская магия.

— О чем ты, Юрио?

Юра зарычал, вспоминая Хасецу, откуда и пошло это дурацкое прозвище. Но Юри говорил будто на автопилоте, все с тем же потухшим взглядом, и ругаться с ним не хотелось — все равно, что добивать лежачего.

— Хватит, я же не слепой. Вы оба выглядите так, будто ничего не ладится. Что Виктор сделал?

Юри поднял на него ошалелый взгляд, беззвучно шевеля губами. Его хотелось утешить, несмотря на то, что из них двоих младшим был Юра и, вроде бы, не должен был ни за кем следить.

— Когда я просил Виктора вернуться на лед, я не думал…

— В смысле, _ты_ просил? — разинул рот Юра. 

Юри захлопнул рот, уставившись на свои руки, явно поняв, что сказал лишнего, и Юра вскочил с места. Его это бесило.

— Блядь, да договаривай уже! Что ты имеешь ввиду, что ты просил?

— После… после короткой программы в финале Гран-при я понял, что Виктору просто необходимо вернуться на лед, он же не может без него.

Юра пнул стул, с внезапной яростью осознавая, что готов Кацудона ударить — по-настоящему треснуть, чтобы нос хрустнул и скривился. 

— Ты, блядь, совсем ебанутый?

— Юрио, я понимаю, что ты ругаешься, но не понимаю, что именно говоришь.

В этот момент на кухню зашел Виктор, и Юра плюхнулся на стул, скрипя зубами. Два придурка, ну надо же. Виктор улыбался, еще не подозревая, что Юри только что рассказал причину его возвращения — потому что он _попросил_. 

— Так тебе и надо, — сказал Юра Виктору на русском, чтобы Юри его не понял. Виктор нахмурился, мгновенно понимая, что разговор свернул куда-то не туда, но так и не смог вытянуть ни из одного, ни из другого, что они обсуждали. 

Юра еще немного посидел с ними, выпил еще чая из своей чашки и засобирался. Ему очень хотелось поговорить с Отабеком, потому что самостоятельно понять Виктора и Юри он был не в состоянии. Пока ехал, завалил его сообщениями и, судя по всему, сильно взволновал, потому что под конец Отабек стал присылать вопросы в духе “ты в порядке?”, “кому звонить?”. 

Юра загрузил скайп и, нажав на вызов, полез за наушниками. Отабек появился на экране, пока Юра поправлял гарнитуру.

— Юра, что случилось?

— Я был у Никифорова.

— Это я понял. — Отабек сжал губы, от чего лицо стало совсем страшным, серьезным. — Что у вас произошло?

— Он пони-долбоеб! Не то чтобы я об этом не знал, но не думал, что настолько. Он вернулся, потому что его Кацуки попросил, нет, _прикинь_!

Отабек нахмурился, но хотя бы больше не выглядел таким обеспокоенным.

— Что в этом такого? Если их желания совпали?

— Виктор слишком жадный, он не отдал Кацудона другому тренеру, и теперь это медленно их обоих убивает! Ставить свою программу и тренировать конкурента — это вообще просто какой-то пиздец, Бека. Но насколько Виктор не в себе, что он этого не понимает? Как загипнотизированный…

— Влюбленный?

Отабек это сказал так легко и спокойно, что Юра подвис.

— Бесит меня это — что все глупости можно объяснить любовью. Виктор… он мог тренировать Кацудона, у него это получалось и, кажется, приносило удовольствие. Почему надо было все похерить? 

— Юр, иногда люди просто делают глупости.

— Не хочу, чтоб было так, блядь. Они или убьют друг друга, или все просрут, а я не хочу ни того, ни другого.

— Ты очень за них переживаешь.

Юра ошарашенно уставился на Отабека, не зная, что на это ответить. И вовсе он не…

— Чушь не неси. Я не хочу, чтобы они настрой на чемпионат мира мне пролюбили.

Отабек только улыбнулся, а потом как-то неожиданно спросил:

— Может, когда ты влюбишься, тоже будешь творить глупости? 

— Я не творю глупости, — заявил Юра, имея ввиду, что он в принципе не делает глупостей, даже поездка в Хасецу таковой не была, но продолжить не смог, наткнувшись на темный и тревожный взгляд Отабека, который не сумел расшифровать. — Что?

Отабек моргнул и снова стал невозмутимым, однако Юра, как настроенный на его волну передатчик, чувствовал, что что-то не так, только не мог понять, что именно.

— Поздно уже, Юр. Или ты что-то еще хотел рассказать?

Юра только пожал плечами, чувствуя глубокую неудовлетворенность — в конце разговора что-то случилось, а он не понял, что именно. Отабек казался расслабленным, но Юра просто нутром чуял, что он таким не был.

— Нет. Созвонимся завтра, можно будет в ВоВ сыграть?

— Договорились, — бросил Отабек и отключился.

Юра смотрел в окно скайпа и чувствовал, как поднимается глухое раздражение: сегодняшний день стал еще хуже, чем был.

Юра смотрел на бледного Виктора, разговаривающего с Яковом, хмурящимся больше обычного, и не понимал, кого просить о помощи. Кацуки на другом конце катка тоже не выглядел счастливым, и Юра покатил к нему. Он и сам не знал, что хочет сказать, но нужно было поговорить об их программах: сколько бы Юри не восхищался катанием Виктора, заботился о его благополучии он больше — по крайней мере, Юра искренне на это надеялся.

— Привет, Кацудон! — буркнул Юра. Тот поднял голову, поискал взглядом Виктора и аж засветился, когда нашел, потом посмотрел на Юру — восторженный и с влажными счастливыми глазами, точь-в-точь Маккачин. — Разговор есть. 

Юри напрягся, кинул взгляд на Виктора.

— Да, по этому поводу.

— Приезжай к нам завтра после тренировки?

Юра кивнул, решив, что один день погоды не сделает. Когда он проезжал мимо Виктора и Якова, те явно спорили. Юра вспомнил представителя федерации, и его передернуло. Очень не хотелось, чтобы кто-то подумал, что он старается исключить Виктора из соперников, тем более что до этого момента Юра об этом даже не задумывался. Однако после очередной бабочки Юра снова вспомнил подслушанный неприятный разговор, и его затопила ярость. Чтобы осуждать, много ума не надо! Этот сморчок и понятия не имел, каким трудом даётся спортсмену любой элемент, и судить человека за то, что его организм растёт, было просто нечестно! Однако понимание этого не помогало, и Юра отправился домой в мрачном расположении духа.

На следующий день, как и договорились, Юра приехал к Виктору. Дверь открыл Юри — совершенно домашний, каким Юра запомнил его в Хасецу. Это было удивительно: японец, совершенно чужой для России, вписался в мир Виктора, будто так всегда и было. С того момента, когда они стали вместе жить, в квартире появились нормальные тапочки для гостей и везде лежали разномастные пледы — в доме с двором-колодцем были сплошные сквозняки, и только Виктор не мерз в этом ледяном аду. На кухне появилась кружка для Юры, в холодильнике в кои-то веки была нормальная еда, потому и Юри, и Виктор, заботясь друг о друге, с удовольствием готовили. В прихожей появилась вешалка. С того момента, как Яков привёл его первый раз к Виктору, Юра не видел в этой прихожей нормальной вешалки, куртки Виктора лежали на пуфике, а все остальные были вынуждены тащить верхнюю одежду в комнату — теперь на вешалке висело Витино пальто. Теперь у Виктора _было_ пальто.

Раньше Юра и не задумывался, насколько сильно эта встреча поменяла Виктора и Кацудона, он думал только про Кацудона — сколько Виктор принёс в его катание. А сейчас вдруг подумал, сколько Кацудон принёс в жизнь Виктора. 

Как Виктору повезло.

Юри налил чай, поставил перед голодным Юрой тарелку с овощами в каком-то соусе и мясом — накрыл полноценный обед. Ждал Юру с тренировки, и это казалось абсурдным, но приятным (в чем Юра никогда бы не признался).

С ровесниками ему всегда было скучно — только если они не говорили про компьютерные игры! — он всегда общался со старшими ребятами, и компания Кацудона была более приятной, чем одноклассники. Пожалуй, он назвал бы Кацудона своим лучшим врагом, но в этом он бы тоже не признался!

Юри сидел напротив, не отрывая от еды, хотя и видео было, что ему интересно, что же хочет сказать ему Юра. 

— Вы подохнете к миру, — заявил Юра, откладывая вилку. Он не знал, как начать этот разговор, и начал так, как умел — в лоб. Юри вздрогнул, опуская голову. — Кацудон, очнись! Если вы так переживаете друг за друга сейчас, перед Европой и Четырьмя континентами, что будет в Хельсинки? Яков волнуется за нас до дрожжи, но он хотя бы сам не катается при этом. Ты должен понимать, что даже Виктору не под силу совмещать. И я думаю, что эта блаженная мысль у него из-за тебя.

Юри посмотрел на него, сложив губы в удивленное “Оро?”, старое выражение, которое благодаря ему даже Юра уже знал. 

— Не надо так на меня смотреть, — смутился Юра, понимая, что у него язык не повернётся объяснять. Чужие отношения все еще были слишком смущающими. 

— Спасибо за твоё беспокойство, Юрио-кун.

— Еще раз назовешь меня Юрио, Кацудон, получишь!

Юри только хмыкнул, но ничего больше не сказал. Они переключились на обсуждение программ соперников, умышленно стараясь ничего не говорить о друг друге. Юра был уверен, что Юри просто старается его не задеть, но, понимая это, сам тоже не спешил критиковать его. Раньше Юре казалось, что все дело в недостаточном старании со стороны Юри, теперь он на своём опыте убедился, что порой кроме упорства и желания нужно немного времени, и иногда — больше, чем ты ожидаешь. 

Но в одном они сошлись: Сынгилю совершенно не шли его программы! Юра с удовольствием поржал над его костюмами, Юри был более снисходителен в выражениях, однако тоже улыбался.

— У Алтын-сана сильная программа, — заявил он внезапно.

— Да уж сильнее, чем у Леруа. Не хмурься, Кацудон, ты знаешь, что я прав!

— Не нам решать. И Алтын-сан и сам сказал, что согласен с решением судей.

— Он слишком приличный, чтобы возмущаться… как я, — хмыкнул Юра. — Так что считай, я за него!

Юри только пожал плечами, оставшись при своём мнении, а потом повернул голову в сторону прихожей. Через мгновение оттуда раздался сначала цокот когтей по паркету, а потом радостный голос Виктора, приветствующего Маккачина. Юра в очередной раз отметил, что Юри будто заранее услышал, что идет Виктор, и теперь мягко улыбался, как умеют только влюбленные и японцы.

Виктор обрадовался, но было видно, что не ожидал гостей, хотел прийти домой и расслабиться, и каким бы вредным не был Юра, сейчас он решил дать Виктору отдохнуть.

В трамвае было холодно, кондуктор косилась на него как-то совсем неодобрительно, будто Юра не заплатил за проезд, поэтому он сильнее надвинул капюшон на глаза и включил музыку — играл трек, смиксованный Отабеком, и только тогда Юра сообразил, что они не созванивались и даже не списывались уже несколько дней, даже в ВоВ так и не поиграли, и Юра хоть и не думая про Отабека каждую минуту, но скучал сильно и тягуче, как даже по деду не тосковал. Юра отправил сообщение, спрашивая, могут ли они созвониться, но Отабек его так и не прочитал. Невнятная тревога, появившаяся ещё в прошлый раз, усилилась, внутри тянуло, будто вскрывали грудную клетку и вынимали лёгкие, и Юра решил на следующий день обязательно позвонить Отабеку, не предупреждая заранее.

Юра нервничал: завтра сборная улетала в Чехию, программа все еще казалась сырой, а с Отабеком они так и не поговорили толком. Юра дергался и рычал на всех подряд, не понимая, что произошло: Отабек исправно отвечал на сообщения, но у него все время были дела, или он уже ложился спать — и Юра нервничал еще больше. Причины были уважительные, но раньше Отабек всегда находил время для разговора. В итоге Юра не выдержал и спросил прямо, что случилось, почему Отабек его игнорит самым позорным образом.

“Юра, правда сил нет — у меня ЧЧК, у тебя Европа грядет. Созвонимся сегодня?”

“Сегодня” было часов в восемь вечера, потому что самолет был рано утром, но Юра готов был не спать, только бы поговорить с другом. Он отчаянно зевал, так как из-за вылета тренировка была ни свет ни заря, но честно ждал, когда Отабек даст добро, чтобы позвонить. Как только в телеграм пришло сообщение “жду”, Юра нажал кнопку вызова в скайпе.

Отабек выглядел уставшим, и у Юры неожиданно перехватило дыхание. 

— Привет!

Он вдруг понял, как сильно соскучился. До Барселоны Юра и не знал, что можно по кому-то так сильно тосковать, если это не дед. И сейчас он впитывал через веб-камеру все — выражение лица, улыбку, морщинки в углах глаз. Отабек, казался не только уставшим, но и печальным, и это совсем-совсем не понравилось Юре.

— У тебя все в порядке? Сунита и Хасан в порядке? 

Отабек ощутимо вздрогнул от вопроса, и у Юры внутри все перевернулось — что-то случилось, а Отабек не рассказывал. Волнение из привычного внезапно стало очень сильным, таким, что хотелось бежать и что-то делать, только бы с ним справиться.

— С чего ты взял? — хрипловато спросил Отабек. Для него внезапная Юрина проницательность, похоже, тоже оказалась сюрпризом, что было не удивительно: Юра никогда не мог сказать, что легко и спокойно разбирается в чувствах людей, да и не стремился он к этому никогда. До сегодняшнего дня, до Отабека.

— Ты выглядишь несчастным, — слова вылетели сами собой, и Юра ничего не успел с этим поделать.

Отабек прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул. Когда он открыл их и улыбнулся, то Юра увидел столько тепла во взгляде, что показалось, будто он в нем захлебнулся, но неожиданно от этого только стало легче дышать. 

— Все в порядке, прости, что заставил волноваться.

Юра фыркнул, как бы говоря “кто тут волновался-то?”, но не хуже Отабека понимал, что спалился. Такие сложные эмоции в отношении другого человека были слишком новыми, они оглушали, но если волнение в предыдущие дни Юра мог как-то обуздать, то чувство облегчения — не может человек _так_ улыбаться, если что-то случилось — хлынуло наружу. Юра улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как его понемногу отпускает.

— Больше чтобы так не делал!

— Не буду, Юр, — с самым серьёзным видом сказал Отабек, который всегда сдерживал обещания.

— Завтра утром летим в Остраву. Все уже на уши встали по этому поводу…

— Лилия опять скажет, что отключит тебе интернет!

— Эй, она не узнает…

— Юра, ты не выспишься и будешь выглядеть, как Грампи кэт, по тебе очень видно, если ты недоспал.

— Очень видно ему! Я, быть может, такой большую часть времени!

— Нет.

Юра только закатил глаза, показывая, что думает по поводу коротких, неразвернутых ответов. Был бы Отабек рядом, Юра ткнул его в бок: непроницаемый Отабек боялся щекотки, и это то, что могло заставить его смеяться в голос. Юра обнаружил эту слабость случайно, ещё в Барселоне, когда они ехали на мотоцикле, Юра случайно ткнул в ребра и почувствовал, как Отабек дернулся. Тогда он не придал этому значения, но запомнил, и позже, когда их, уставших после гала-концерта, фотографировали зрители, Юра повторил движение, пытаясь заставить Отабека улыбнуться в камеру. Эту фотографию Юра выложил в инстаграм, а потом распечатал и бережно хранил. 

Они ещё немного обсудили предстоящие соревнования, делая ставки, как кто откатает короткую программу. 

— Крис уже должен раскачаться, — хмыкнул Юра, и Отабек его поддержал. — А то что-то он на Гран-при говорил, что ему Виктора, видете ли, не хватает.

— Нельзя недооценивать противников, — согласился Отабек, а потом без перехода заявил: — Все, Юр, спать.

Юра хотел возмутиться, что не надо ему тут второй Лилии, но вместо этого душераздирающе зевнул. Пришлось прощаться и выключать скайп, но на душе стало легче и спокойнее.

До Остравы добирались с пересадкой. Лилия тяжело переносила перелёты, и Юра никак не мог понять, почему нельзя было долететь до Кракова и поехать на машине или снять автобус.

— Дурак ты, Юра, — как-то слишком нежно заявила Мила. — Ехать от Кракова можно только своим транспортом, а нас много: нужно арендовать микроавтобус, подгадывать время, чтобы все оформить, мучиться с документами… Мороки больше, чем потерпеть второй перелет. И Лилия сама на этом и настояла, хотя дядя Яша ей предлагал.

Юра так и не понял, почему они не могли всего этого сделать, не говоря уже о том, что ему и самому хотелось бы увидеть хоть что-то кроме аэропортов и салонов самолетов. Но пришлось постараться сдержаться и не высказать свои мысли, чтобы и без того напряженная обстановка не стала хуже. Виктор ехал бледный, все время хмурился: Кацуки остался в Москве для тренировок — чемпионат Четырех континентов начинался буквально через пару недель после чемпионата Европы, и Кацудон просто не мог поехать с ними. Поэтому во время ожидания рейса Виктор разговаривал по телефону, и вид у него был не очень счастливый. Яков бурчал себе под нос что-то неодобрительное, Юре даже показалось, что он сказал что-то типа “порвётся”. Смотреть на такого Виктора было неожиданно больно, а ведь казалось, что хуже собственного разочарования после обманутых ожиданий уже ничего быть не может. Оказалось, замученный взгляд и бледный вид Виктора волновали Юру сильнее.

Острава оказалась очень маленьким городом, после Петербурга и вовсе крошечным, но чехи были добродушные и приветливые, Юра не видел ни одного нахмуренного или недовольного лица. На улицах висело много плакатов с Неколой, но не меньше и с другими фигуристами, и казалось, что тут ждут и любят всех. Неудивительно, что в таком окружении Эмиль приобрёл свою непробиваемую позитивность.

До тренировки и пробы льда было несколько часов, и Юра просто свалился на кровать в номере, полежал, поговорил с дедом, проверил Инстаграм (много котиков, фотография Джей-Джея с репетиции), написал Отабеку, что они вот уже почти идут пробовать лед. 

Отабек ответил стикером с поднятым вверх большим пальцем. На душе потеплело и захотелось сделать что-нибудь приятное. Юра сказал Миле, что она хорошо выглядит, и она обсыпала его выуженной откуда-то из сумки солью, умоляя испариться и вернуть настоящего Юру.

— Эй, карга! Ты что, сериалов пересмотрела? — отскакивая, спросил Юра, вытряхивая соль из волос. Мила смеялась звонко, заставляя людей в отеле оборачиваться.

— Ох, Юра… ты такой милый, что я действительно задумалась, ты ли это!

Юра зашипел на неё не хуже Кошки и решил, что на сегодня с приятным он закончил. 

Тренировка прошла как обычно: Юра катал программу, падал, злился и снова падал. Потом увидел хрыча из федерации, и что-то окончательно разладилось. Яков рявкнул на Юру, отправив его отдыхать, и пошёл снова разговаривать с хрычом. Юра видел со своего места, что Якову не нравится то, что говорит хрыч, и чувствовал, как внутри поднимается глупая паника. А потом Яков очень четко, так, что Юра смог прочитать по губам, сказал: ”Нет. И разговор окончен”, — и Юру чуть-чуть, совсем немного, отпустило. По поводу хрыча можно было не переживать хотя бы во время чемпионата, только выложиться по полной.

Вечером Юра видел, как Мила уходит с Сарой в номер к итальянцам, ипонимал, что не прочь бы был уйти… к Отабеку, больше ни с кем говорить не хотелось.

“Время есть?”

“Для тебя — всегда, Юр”, — пришёл через минут пять ответ. Юра хмыкнул — иногда Отабек напоминал персонажей старых фильмов с этой своей манерой выражаться. 

— Ты как Клинт Иствуд, — заявил Юра вместо приветствия, и увидел, как друг непонимающе нахмурился. Юра хотел было сказать, что Отабек даже в домашней одежде выглядит круто, но вспомнил Милу с ее солью и воздержался. — Так же старомодно говоришь.

— Может, это моя цель?

— Чтобы с ходу очаровать любую девчонку? Они такое любят…

— Какую девчонку, Юр? — спросил Отабек, и внезапно сквозь привычное выражение лица проступило что-то беззащитное и печальное, как у “побеждённой” Кошки, когда она, играясь, забывала, что хозяин не всерьёз, и падала на спину, открывая мягкий живот. Юра почувствовал, как от этого перехватило дыхание.

— А что, некого? — хрипло спросил Юра, сам не понимая, почему так осип. Хотелось, чтобы Отабек подтвердил.

— Сам-то как думаешь?

— С нашими тренировками… Пожалуй, ты прав. — В последний момент Юра удержался и не сказал крутящееся на языке “хорошо”, хотя что было хорошо, он не понимал. 

— Как тренировка?

— У меня лучше, чем у Виктора. Бека, ты б его сейчас видел — как смерть катается. Вроде и круто, но очень с надрывом, и выглядит так, что только косы и не хватает. 

— Он знает, что делает…

— Витя? Ха, нет! Я же говорил, он вернулся, потому что Кацудон просил. Сумасшедшие оба.

-Ты переживаешь сейчас за них больше, чем за соревнования. Юра?..

— Конечно, блин! Но за соревнования я тоже переживаю, сегодня опять этот хрыч из федерации приходил. — И глядя на удивлённо приподнятые брови Отабека, Юра понял, что не рассказывал ему об этом. — Ещё перед Россией я услышал их разговор с Яковом, и этот хрыч говорил, что Яков не на того ставит.

Юра вспомнил ту сцену, и его передернуло. Почему-то, стоило сказать это вслух, снова стало страшно. У федерации огромное влияние, она умеет добиваться своего. Яков, конечно, кремень, но насколько его хватит?

— Юр… Юра? — донесся будто издалека голос Отабека, и он понял, что буквально выпал из разговора. Сфокусировался, кивнул, мол, я слушаю. — Может быть, ты что-то не так понял? 

— Да что там можно было понять не так? Он видел мой прокат, который я завалил, а перед этим катал Виктор. 

— Даже если, как ты говоришь, этот хрыч, и не понял, что это тренировочный момент, то Яков же тебя знает и никогда не отступится. 

Слова Отабека обнадеживали, и Юра немного успокоился. Однако в целом мандраж не прошёл, ведь уже завтра была короткая программа.

Которая слегка полетела в тартарары! Выходя на лёд, Юра неожиданно для себя никак не мог справиться с волнением. Он недокрутил тулуп и упал с каскада, и эмоции явно были не те, что нужно. В итоге “Агапе” получилась дерганной и рваной, Юра был недоволен и кусал губы, ожидая оценки. До собственного рекорда не добрался, уходил злой как черт. Яков остался, выводя Виктора. Юра смотрел на его прокат и видел: вот тут слишком тяжело приземлился, еле выкатил, коснулся рукой льда — и зал дружно, в едином порыве ахнул! Виктор все ещё катался так, как умел только он — с неповторимой хореографией, с сильными элементами, но уже чувствовалось, что это не то, что доставляет ему удовольствие.

“ _Уже_ не то” — понял Юра. И еще понял, что невозможно, умопомрачительно злится: Виктор и не хотел кататься, заставлял себя, а на него все равно ставили, как на сильнейшего фигуриста. А сам Юра… ещё не дорос, не заработал репутацию, да и стабильности не хватало, вот и получалось как получалось.

С другой стороны, если было бы все просто, разве он любил бы так фигурное катание? 

Виктор в итоге стал вторым, отстав от Джакометти на полбалла. Кристоф сам удивился такому повороту: но тут было не придраться: он откатал очень хорошо, немного поменяв последовательность элементов и получив за это более высокую оценку, без ошибок и как всегда очень чувственно. Трибуны выли в дружном экстазе, наблюдая за ним. Юра занял третье место, но “Аппассионату” откатал грязно, и теперь ему было стыдно смотреть Якову в глаза. Юра с удивлением понял, что такое третье место ему не нравится. Он вообще не хотел третье место — целью-то было золото! А еще, по его скромному мнению, Микеле был достоин бронзы больше. 

Лилия после объявления результатов крепко сжала Юрино плечо, и эта боль как-то отвлекла от ощущения пустоты в груди. Юра стиснул зубы и кивнул ей в знак благодарности. В горле стоял ком, с которым он всеми силами боролся, в надежде, что не разрыдается от разочарования у всех на глазах. Но когда они ушли внутрь и на них никто не смотрел, Яков неожиданно обнял Юру, прижимая к себе, и Юра все-таки не выдержал и разрыдался, спрятав лицо на плече у тренера. Яков отпустил его, только когда Юру перестали сотрясать рыдания, вытащил из кармана синий клетчатый платок, похожий на дедушкин. Юра с шумом высморкался, покрутил платок в руках, пока его не отобрала Лилия. Она возвышалась над ними обоими на своих безумных каблуках, и Юре пришлось задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо, а Лилия неожиданно провела рукой по макушке, от чего он оторопел — но хотя бы больше не хотелось рыдать. 

В стороне, не глядя на них, одиноко стоял Виктор, выглядевший еще более расстроенным, и Юра был уверен, что дело не во втором месте. 

— Что, не вышло триумфальное возвращение? — хмыкнул Юра, но подпортил ехидную интонацию, несчастно хлюпнув носом. Виктор перевел на него взгляд, будто выходя из ступора, а потом потянулся вперед и схватил олимпийку, притягивая ближе. Он смотрел холодно, жестко, и Юре от этого взгляда стало очень нехорошо. Страшно.

— Что ты понимаешь... — сказал Виктор. Голос звучал потусторонне, Юра никогда такой интонации у его не слышал. Он хотел отшатнуться, пытаясь перебороть в себе жуткое чувство, что он не знает и не хочет знать этого человека. Раздолбай и пони-долбоеб обычно, сейчас Виктор по-настоящему его пугал.

— Виктор? — раздался будто из-под воды голос Якова, и Юра очнулся. Виктора, судя по всему, тоже отпустило, и давящее ощущение неожиданно пропало. Виктор моргнул раз, второй, переводя взгляд с Юры на на Якова и обратно, отпустил олимпийку и шагнул назад.

В этот день Юра больше Виктора не видел, только следующим утром узнал, что тот пил где-то до трех ночи — Яков его так отчитывал, что это должны были пол-этажа слышать. Виктор даже не пытался защищаться, только прижимал ко лбу бутылку холодной воды.

— Что это было, алконавт? 

— Юра? Прости меня… Я знаю, что вчера испугал тебя.

Юра фыркнул, всем своим видом показывая, как ему все равно.

— Просто я…

— Понял, что это больше не то, что ты хочешь, — тихо сказал Юра, опуская взгляд. Он не видел, как Виктор вскинулся, но чувствовал его взгляд, — Ты хочешь тренировать, это же видно.

— Вот неожиданно слышать это от тебя, значит, все и правда плохо.

— Что?

— Юр, ты не обижайся, но ты же только о себе и офигурном катании обычно думаешь. А тут… Спасибо, что сказал.

Юра открыл рот, чтобы возразить, и закрыл его, не зная, что сказать — Виктор, как всегда, был в своем репертуаре, совершенно не думая о том, что говорит! Только раньше Юра ему верил. Он уже хотел послать Виктора куда подальше, но неожиданная и довольно неприятная мысль появилась в его голове: он не первый, кто так говорит. После Гран-при Мила заявила, что он не думал о чувствах Отабека, Яков периодически говорил, что он избалован победами, теперь вот Виктор, и это было не очень приятно осознавать. Поэтому вместо гневной отповеди Юра опустил голову, закрывший волосами. Виктор потянулся к его плечу, но Юра почувствовал движение и вскочил на ноги. Он опять не представлял, как справиться с обуревающими его эмоциями: ему было стыдно за свое эгоистичное поведение, но он еще не знал, сможет ли исправиться, было страшно за свое катание и очень хотелось победить, но при этом ему было стыдно за то, с каким пренебрежением он раньше говорил о соперниках с разным уровнем, и вот теперь сам был не очень.

Виктор наверное что-то увидел в его лице — все-таки он довольно хорошо читал людей, всех, кроме Юри, — подхватился с места и стиснул Юру в объятиях.

— Я не это имел ввиду, Юра. Просто и правда неожиданно было от тебя слышать такое. И приятно, что ты обо мне переживаешь.

“Всегда”, — подумал Юра зло. Сколько бы он не злился на Виктора, сколько бы не орал, что тот нарушает обещания, но никогда не думал о нем, как о чужом, а значит, переживал за него. У Юры не было обычной семьи, как у ровесников, но была своя — необычная, фигурная и сумасшедшая — любимая семья, в которую входили кроме Якова и Лилии еще и Виктор, и, на удивление, Кацудон, и даже Мила. Странно было, что Виктор до сих пор этого не понял.

— Спасибо.

— Вот хрыч из федерации расстроится, — заявил Юра. — Он на тебя ставил.

— Кто?

— Ну Николай. Он как обычно втирал Якову, что ты — надежда нашей страны, а Яков не с тем возится…

— Юра, что за бред ты несешь? 

— Ничего не бред, я сам слышал.

— Что именно? — настойчиво повторил Виктор, горько сжимая губы, и Юра понял, что только что непроизвольно поднял голос, хотя ему казалось, что он уже может держать себя в руках. Но обида снова подняла голову, особенно сейчас, ведь Юра точно подтвердил чужие выводы. 

— Что Яков не на того ставит.

— Юра, наверное формулировка была другой: в федерации были очень недовольны тем, что Яков взял шефство над Юри, и разговаривали они в Петербурге об этом. А ты себе уже навоображал невесть чего! Но если не веришь — спроси Якова. Николай Александрович в тебе души не чает, что вообще-то тоже плохо — быть его протеже будет сложно.

Юра слушал, открыв рот, и не знал, что сказать — он столько переживал по этому поводу, а оказывается — зря?

— Почему сложно? — в итоге спросил он, чтобы дать мыслям еще немного времени прийти в себя.

— Потому что мнения в федерации переменчивы и потому что это политика, а ты закулисные игры не поймешь, слишком честный. Да и мелкий еще. Потом это может выйти боком, так что будь аккуратнее с ним.

— Он против Кацудона, так что все равно мне не нравится, — буркнул Юра и с удивлением посмотрел на расхохотавшегося Виктора.

— Я скажу Юри, как ты о нем переживаешь, — заявил тот, снова став самим собой: пони-долбоебом и раздолбаем, но Юра неожиданно тоже вздохнул легко. — И ты прав, тренировать мне нравится больше, это было глупое решение, снова пытаться войти в эту реку, особенно если я этого не хочу. Спасибо.

Юра только фыркнул, понимая, что Виктору нужно было чуть-чуть мнения со стороны и что этот разговор помог им обоим.

Впереди был чемпионат мира, а значит — еще одна возможность показать, чего он хочет и чего достоин.

Когда они вернулись в Петербург, Юра боялся, что у него все-все вымерзнет — в квартире стоял дикий холод. Зато он получил очередное огромное письмо от Юко. Она и до того писала ему, но письма были скорее монологом, потому что Юра отвечал через раз. В этот раз сам тон письма был другой — Юко писала неожиданно жестко, отчитывая за похоронный настрой после бронзовой медали чемпионата Европы, а Юра, читая эмоциональные строки на английском, удивлялся — как она только почувствовала это? Он прочитал письмо раза три, прежде чем оторваться от него. Непонятно было, как с таким напором Юри до Виктора не выигрывал соревнований, ведь не замечать такого стимула бы просто невозможно.

Юра написал пару строк, благодаря, что она за него болела, а потом рассказал, как проходил чемпионат. Он думал, что придется выдавливать из себя впечатления, но слова появились будто сами собой, и Юра с удовольствием отправил большое и подробное письмо. А после того, как Юра отправил письмо, позвонил Отабек.

— Ты улыбаешься, это хорошо, — вместо приветствия заявил он. Юра в очередной раз растерялся, не очень понимая, как нужно реагировать на такие фразы: то ли факт констатирует, то ли ждет объяснений.

— Да, получил письмо от Юко. Это школьная подруга Кацудона…

— Я помню, Юра, — ответил Отабек с каким-то напряжением в голосе, и Юра нахмурился.

— Что не так?

— А?

— Ты как-то… напрягся. Что не так?

Юра видел, как после последней фразы Отабек усилием воли расслабился — человек-машина, он действительно совершенно контролировал свое тело, и Юра в очередной раз этому поразился. Однако это не давало ответ на вопрос.

— Бека? Колись!

— Не знал, что вы переписываетесь.

— А ты думаешь, кто меня такие огромные письма научил писать? Интересно, она мужу записки тоже на несколько страниц оставляет?

— Она замужем? 

— Ну да… Да какая разница?! Бека, ты чего?

Но Отабек на это ничего не сказал. Юра никак не мог понять, что он такого сказал и почему Отабек прицепился к Юко, но вспомнил, что и в прошлый раз Отабек забуксовал в разговоре по непонятной для Юры причине. 

“При встрече я выясню, что не так”, — решил Юра, и разговор наконец вошел в привычную колею. Отабек похвалил его программу на чемпионате, объясняя, что часто участники, испытывающие физические проблемы, снимаются с соревнований, а Юра даже не подумал. Но он при этом ни разу не заикнулся, что Юра запорол “Аппассионату”, но и утешать не собирался, понимая, что это только разозлит. Юра любил его за это — безотчетное понимание и безоговорочную поддержку там, где все остальные бы махнули рукой. Отабек был клевый, он не только принимал Юру с его закидонами, но еще и благотворно влиял на него. Юра сначала так и хотел ему сказать, но в последний момент смутился — почему-то это показалось неприличным.

Отабек же рассказывал, как проходят тренировки к чемпионату Четырех континентов, и Юра сосредоточился на этом, периодически залипая на изображение Отабека в скайпе.

— Юра, иди спать. Ты сейчас просто лицом в клавиатуру ляжешь.

— Спасибо за заботу, папочка, — хмыкнул Юра, вызывая у Отабека на удивление теплую улыбку, которая согрела Юру лучше теплой кофты и шерстяных носков.

Тренироваться легче не стало, да и тулуп все еще получался через раз, но уже чаще, чем пару месяцев назад. Тело привыкало, снова появлялась сила, зато куда-то уходила гибкость. Юра готов был каждый день приходить на растяжку, но Лилия ему запретила, отправив к врачу на проверку.

С Юрой все оказалось в пределах нормы, так что подготовка шла полным ходом, они созванивались с Отабеком каждый вечер. Друг выглядел непробиваемым, и Юра просто засматривался на то, каким спокойным всегда выглядел Отабек. Хотелось также — чтобы просто пожать плечами, если что-то не нравится, и отвернуться, а не начинать возмущаться, как тогда, когда хрыч из федерации пошел поговорить с Кацуки. И Виктор в тот день опаздывал.

— Ну вы же понимаете, — говорил хрен, — что и вам тут тяжелее тренироваться, и в нашей федерации могут что-то не так понять.... 

Юра, как только сообразил, о чем именно он говорит, забыл себя от злости. Он хорошо помнил, как сам еще недавно боялся, что его выкинут из сборной из-за того, что временно перестали получаться нужные элементы, и ни за что не дал бы сейчас внушить такую же неуверенность Кацудону! Особенно перед важным турниром. Кацуки и так выглядел отвратительно, краше в гроб кладут. Ситуацию тогда спас появившийся Виктор, иначе был бы хороший такой скандал.

Кацудон потом говорил, что Юра был в тот раз бледен, как призрак, только глаза сверкали от злости. Юра решил, что это преувеличение.

Сегодня у Юры внезапно сломался конек, просто треснул с ярким звуком в тишине арены. Юра неверяще посмотрел на предателя — это уже были не первые за сезон коньки, и хотелось уже этим ограничиться, однако не вышло. Яков ничего не сказал, просто развернулся и вышел. 

Юра, скрипя зубами, приклеил пластыри в самые натираемые места, надел шерстяные носки и выехал на лед, чтобы сделать пробный круг. Благодаря этой неудаче, закончил он сегодня раньше обычного и все-таки успел застать Отабека до того, как он ляжет спать. Вчера они не смогли созвониться, а завтра Отабек улетал в Каннын, и если бы у Юры не сломался конек, то они бы так и не смогли поговорить. В окошке скайпа было видно комнату, самого Отабека и какую-то симпатичную девушку, спокойно листающую журнал на диване. У Юры кольнуло за ребрами, и захотелось тут же выключить скайп, только чтобы не видеть девушку в комнате друга.

“Так, что это я?” — мысленно одернул себя Юра, а потом показательно улыбнулся в камеру.

— Сломался конек, — развел он руками перед камерой и привычно увидел, как потеплел взгляд Отабека. Так происходило каждый раз, и Юра от этого чувствовал себя лучше даже в самые плохие дни.

— Я рад, что ты смог позвонить… 

— Я тебе не мешаю?

— Нет… мы с Даной прячемся. — Девушка с журналом посмотрела в камеру и помахала в знак приветствия. Юра понял, что ему хочется показать неприличный жест и попросить Отабека выйти из комнаты, чтобы эта девушка даже не стояла с ним рядом. Но вместо этого он сосредоточился на словах Отабека.

— В смысле — вы прячетесь?

— Дана — соседка тети Надиры… Нас решили познакомить.

Юра подавился воздухом, уставившись внимательнее на Дану: то есть их просто сводят? Если бы Отабек нравился Дане, вряд ли бы она дала так спокойно говорить об этом с посторонним для нее человеком. Дана же закрыла журнал, положила его на диван и подошла ближе к Отабеку.

— Привет, Юра, о котором Отабек так много говорит, — сказала она, глядя темными красивыми глазами в камеру. Юра смутился, Отабек, впрочем, тоже. — Ты хорошенький!

— Данка!

— Что “Данка”? Скажешь, что ты не согласен? — хитро улыбнулась она Отабеку, и Юре показалось, что это был какой-то непонятный ему подкол. — Ладно, я пойду: у меня и дела есть, в конце концов, не только же тетю Надиру ублажать весь день.

Она нагнулась, поцеловала Отабека в щеку — Юра снова почувствовал дурацкое колющее чувство внутри, с удивлением сообразив, что это, похоже, ревность — и пошла к выходу.

— Провожать не надо, — услышал Юра перед тем, как за ней закрылась дверь. 

— Она вроде ничего, — выдавил из себя Юра, от души надеясь, что Отабек сейчас скажет, что она не в его вкусе.

— Она очень хорошая, умная, волевая, да еще и блондинка. Тетя Надира знала, кого отправлять, — вздохнул Отабек. Юра глубоко и размеренно дышал, пытаясь успокоить сердцебиение, а то казалось, что сердце сейчас выскочит из груди. 

— Но?

— Я вряд ли смогу в нее влюбиться, — грустно улыбнулся Отабек, и Юра шумно выдохнул. — Ты должен понять.

— Почему?

— Ты же говорил, что влюблен.

— Что? Когда? — Юра чуть не перевернулся с кровати, пытаясь сообразить, о чем говорит Отабек. Тот только нахмурился, явно пытаясь что-то вспомнить.

— Ты тогда рассказывал про Юри и Виктора и сказал, что сам не творишь влюбленных глупостей. Или как-то так.

— Блядь, что? Нет! Нет! Я в целом говорил, что не творил бы — бы! Если бы был влюблен, — задыхаясь, пояснил Юра. Почему-то казалось очень важным донести это до Отабека, — Погоди, ты поэтому про Юко расспрашивал, замужем ли она? Думал, я влюбился и не рассказываю?

Отабек только кивнул в своей обычной манере — серьезно глядя в глаза, — но будто что-то поменялось: друг стал будто расслабленнее.

— Ой, нет! — рассмеялся Юра. — Странный разговор! А я ведь звонил сказать, чтобы ты всех там натянул!

— Я буду стараться, — ответил Отабек, и у Юры в очередной раз перехватило дыхание от его теплого тона.

Чтобы посмотреть выступление Отабека, пришлось просыпаться слишком рано. Юра нашел рабочую ссылк, запустил трансляцию и увидел на экране Кацуки. Тот был, как обычно перед прокатом, жутко бледен, но внимательно слушал Виктора, стоящего за бортиком. Потом Виктор подался вперед, подтянул Кацуки к себе и уперся своим лбом в его, что-то рассказывая. Юра видел, как Кацуки внимательно слушал, упрямо глядя на Виктора, потом кивнул и закрыл глаза.

“Только бы послушался, а не как всегда”, — подумал Юра. 

То, что не послушает, Юра увидел уже в середине программы, когда Кацуки начал заход на сальхов, но так его и не прыгнул. Значит, постарается запихнуть во вторую половину, если получится. Виктор напряженно следил за ним и мял в руках салфетку, но Юри докатал программу прекрасно и даже сальхов не запорол.

Следующим был Джей-Джей, и Юра смотрел на него очень внимательно. В этот раз не было эмоциональной нестабильности, и прокат вышел очень красивый, сильный — явно достойный призового места больше, чем у Кацудона. Однако общая оценка у Джей-Джея оказалась ниже.

Отабек выходил последним. Юра уже послал ему смс с одним словом, а теперь скрестил пальцы и закусил угол подушки, глядя на фигурой на льду. Каждый прыжок, каждая дорожка ощущались, как свои, и даже хуже, раньше Юра никогда и ни за кого не переживал так сильно, даже за Виктора, пока был его фанатом, не говоря уж о соперниках. И, когда судьи объявили оценки, он не сдержался и заорал так, будто они могли его услышать.

Когда Юра появился на кухне, Лилия варила кофе, и он сообразил, что, наверное, разбудил ее. Однако Лилия только взглянула на него и спросила:

— Какое место?

— Кацудон первый.

— Я спрашивала не о нем, — поджала она губы, и Юра практически услышал ее излюбленное “Плисецкий, подумай головой — это умение еще пригодится тебе в жизни”.

— Третье.

— Лучше, чем на Гран-при.

— Он откатал отлично и на Гран-при, и сейчас. Просто судьи глаза на жопу натянули…

— Юрий, привыкни к одной мысли: всегда надо прыгать выше головы. Потому что всегда, абсолютно всегда, тебя будут засуживать. Прими это как данность и прекрати удивляться. Чтобы не дать себя обойти, нужно…

— ...выкладываться на сто двадцать процентов. Я понял.

Лилия налила в чашки крепкий несладкий кофе из старенькой, украшенной узорами джезвы, поставила перед Юрой одну из них, за что Юра ее от души поблагодарил. 

Позже, пока он собирался, пришло сообщение от Отабека, и Юра тут же позвнил по скайпу. Отабек выглядел уязвимым, и Юра почувствовал, что ему хочется разорвать всех судей. Но говорить об этом он не собирался — Отабек и так знал, что ему опять придержали оценки, незачем было его расстраивать больше.

— Круто откатал! — вместо этого сказал Юра, заставляя Отабека улыбнуться. — Мне понравилось жуть как.

— Спасибо, Юра, но ты бы лучше спал.

Юра только фыркнул, мол, как же, так я и буду просто спать. Он хоть и зевал немилосердно, но без веской причины никогда бы не пропустил выступление Отабека. Мог бы — поехал в Каннын. 

— Завтра на показательные?

— Конечно, хотя я бы лучше уехал домой, готовиться к миру.

— Тут ничего не поделаешь, страдай за свою победу! — засмеялся Юра, — И не расслабляйся, скоро мир.

Отабек только поднял с непроницаемым лицом большой палец, отчего Юра расхохотался ещё больше. Они договорились созвониться позже, и Юра отправился на тренировку.

Вечером Отабек уже выглядел как обычно, но Юра заметил: что-то не так со взглядом. Непривычно было подмечать столько деталей в одном человеке, хотя Лилия не раз говорила, что он может быть очень внимательным. Но сейчас он не только заметил, он ещё и узнать хотел, что случилось. Хотя Отабека пришлось почти что пытать, чтобы он неохотно признался, что недоволен своим прокатом и что они с тренером уже договорились на более сложную программу, и репетировал он ее, но в последний момент что-то пошло не так. Юра слушал про усложненную программу, и у него волосы вставали дыбом — монстр, Отабек машина, если действительно настолько программу изменит. 

— Иначе не выиграть, ты видел.

— Значит, к миру ты ее подготовишь! Так, чтобы был доволен, — заявил Юра, и Отабек вздрогнул, а потом поднял на него посветлевший взгляд.

— Мне приятно, что ты так в меня веришь. Не хочется подводить.

— Не подведёшь, — улыбнулся Юра. Внутри было тепло, как будто случилось что-то хорошее. Кошка как почувствовала это и пришла греться в лучах хорошего настроения, развалившись рядом и подставив пузо. Юра чесал ее лениво, пока они с Отабеком ещё обсуждали детали программы, Пхичита с хомяками и последние просмотренные фильмы и сериалы.

— Господи, почему это старьё? — спросил Юра, услышав, что Отабек смотрит “Вавилон-5”.

— Это не старьё, это классика. И подожди, я покажу тебе “Звездный путь”!

— Ни за что! Даже не надейся, что я буду _это_ смотреть! — возмутился Юра. Отабек только снисходительно посмотрел на него, будто Юра не знает, о чем говорит и все-то он будет смотреть. Спорить сейчас было бесполезно, и Юра отложил это неблагодарное занятие.  
Спать после разговора он отправлялся умиротворенным, а через три часа подскочил на кровати, задыхаясь и пытаясь осознать, что ему только что приснился Отабек. Нельзя было назвать сон неприятным, но и обычным он не был. Юре иногда снились сны-кошмары, иногда он даже умирал во сне, но чаще снился холодный лёд, который его не принимает. В последние полгода этот сон стал самым частым, и Юра просыпался в холодном поту, задыхаясь от ужаса, а потом не меньше получаса в темноте на кухне пил чай, глядя на пустынную улицу, стараясь успокоиться. Но ему слишком давно не снились такие яркие хорошие сны: наполненная светом степь, каньон, мелкие кусты на обочине; Юра сидит за спиной Отабека, и встречный ветер развевает волосы. Юре даже показалось, что он до сих пор ощущает запах одеколона Отабека, и это уже был перебор. Снова укладывался спать Юра с ощущением, что он упускает что-то важное.

Юра с уверенностью мог сказать, в какой момент Виктор рассказал Кацуки о своем решении не участвовать в чемпионате мира — когда они перестали друг с другом разговаривать. То есть вообще! Юра фыркал и демонстративно закатывал глаза, подговаривал Милу выразить коллективное пренебрежение к этому детскому саду, слушал, как Яков сам говорит с Кацуки…Но эти двое так и не разговаривали.

С другой стороны, Виктор перестал выглядеть, как тень отца Гамлета.

— Помирились, не переживай так, — в итоге заявила Мила, что-то набирая в телефоне и улыбаясь.

— Очередной хоккеист? — спросил Юра.

— Нет, Отабек, — ответила девушка.

— С каких это пор вы переписываетесь?

Мила недоуменно посмотрела на него, заправила за ухо прядь волос и улыбнулась:

— С Гран-при. Ой-ой, да ты ревнуешь! — с восторгом заявила она, хлопая в ладоши. Юра готов был послать ее к черту, когда она потянулась и растрепала ему волосы, погладив по макушке. Юра вывернулся из-под руки, невольно соглашаясь с Милой — он и правда ревновал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Вместо ответа он поехал катать “Аппассионату”, и программа неожиданно получилась более эмоциональной, чем обычно, Яков даже похвалил его после того, как пожурил за все огрехи.

Сидя в раздевалке, Юра пытался понять, что случилось: ему почти понравилось, какой вышла программа, хотя он прыгнул вместо четверного тулупа тройной, да и в каскаде снял один оборот, но все равно было приятно, как будто получилось то, что надо.

Юра задумался: сегодня это не была программа для соревнований, в ней не было злости и силы, как в финале Гран-при, но она не была сухой. Юра катал ее и получал удовольствие. Настрой пришлось ловить и окукливать, чтобы не испарился, но через пару прокатов Юра понял, что это и не грозило: стоило только увидеть Милу, и нужное настроение возникало само. 

Ноги у него все еще привыкали к новым конькам, хотя сегодня он уже мог в них прыгать. Яков сказал, что следующие не переживет ни Юра, ни сам Яков, так как Лилия убьет их за потраченное впустую время. С Отабеком они не разговаривали уже пару дней, лениво перекидывались стикерами. Юра хотел узнать, какие у него отношения с Милой, но останавливал сам себя: это было нетактично, к тому же он не хотел давить на Отабека, захочет — расскажет сам.

Двадцать восьмого февраля Юра купил Кошке целый ящик разных лакомств — в честь Всемирного дня кошек. Сам он праздновать не хотел, был слишком взбудоражен и расстроен. С тулупом он почти справился, но сальхов не выходил вообще. Накануне он очень неудачно упал, вывихнул запястье и теперь ходил с лангетой. Яков накричал так, что Юре стало не по себе, и запретил пару дней прыгать вообще. Юра расстроился, будто Яков снял его с соревнований, и не заметил, как помирились Виктор и Кацудон, а они теперь подозрительно на него косились, что-то обсуждая.

В день рождения Юре было позволено поспать подольше, и когда он выполз к десяти на кухню, почесывая живот под майкой, то никак не ожидал там кого-нибудь увидеть.

Уж точно — не Отабека.

Он сидел на высоком табурете за барной стойкой, что-то смотрел в телефоне и пил кофе, а Юра так и застыл в дверях — заспанный и босой. Отабек медленно повернул голову, а через мгновение Юра уже обнимал его, от радости забыв про внешний вид.

— Бека! Откуда?..

— Отпросился у тренера, решил, что хочу тебя поздравить с днем рождения.

Юра смотрел на него, как на инопланетянина — кто так делает? Кто вообще делает такие вещи вот так? Решил поздравить! Хотелось то ли отругать за безалаберность, то ли никуда от себя не отпускать. Юра выбрал третий вариант:

— Где ты остановился?

— У Виктора, — ответил Отабек, и стали понятны загадочные переглядывания двух заговорщиков.

“Спелись, значит!” — подумал Юра, отмечая, что ещё выскажет по этому поводу Кацудону. Но радость затмевала и возмущение, и смущение, и даже боль в натертых ногах.

— Ты не рад? Наверное, плохо, что без предупреждения, но Лилия…

— Дурак?! Я рад! Конечно, я рад! — Юра несильно стукнул Отабека в плечо. Тот был доволен и еще раз притянул Юру к себе, крепко обнимая. От прикосновений было тепло и приятно, и Юра легко расслаблялся рядом с Отабеком, обнимал в ответ. Создавалось ощущение, что прежде Отабек себя еще сдерживал, а теперь решил оторваться по полной, затискав Юру до бессознательного состояния. И Юра не был против.

— С днем рождения, Юра!

“Самый лучший подарок”, — подумал Юра, с трудом заставляя себя разжать руки.

— А это — подарок, — Отабек покрутил что-то в телефоне, и протянул ему наушники, Юра вцепился в них, предвкушая что-то приятное, как солнечный свет и мягкие лапки Кошки. Он догадывался, что его ждет новая песня Отабека — написанная для него, личная! — и, когда он вставил наушники в уши, а Отабек нажал пуск, просто провалился в музыку целиком. Она была сильной, хоть и не такой, как Madness, но яркой, тягучей, от нее бежали мурашки по коже. С последним аккордом Юра открыл глаза — он и не заметил, когда успел их закрыть, — не представляя, что сказать. Хотелось сделать под эту мелодию новую программу, но в то же время хотелось припрятать ее и слушать только в одиночку.

— Очешуительно! Бека, это просто…

— Я рад, что тебе понравилось.

— Понравилось — мягко сказано! Надо под нее короткую в следующем сезоне поставить, — заявил Юра. Снова менять показательную он не хотел, да и нужно было осмыслить услышнное: музыка была многогранной, на нее за один вечер программу не сделаешь. Отабек от его слов смутился, даже скулы порозовели, но возражать, к счастью, не стал. Понял, что бесполезно. — Я в душ, а потом сооружу что-то на завтрак. У тебя какие планы на день?

— Собирался с тобой на тренировку, если ты не против.

— Только за, — ответил Юра уже из дверей в ванную.

Он медленно приходил в себя — музыка зацепила так, что он обо всем забыл. Было в ней что-то, что не отпускало. Даже Мила, напавшая с поздравлениями, заявила смеясь, что он сегодня очень задумчивый и спокойный — неужели вырос! Юра тут же доказал, что она ошибается, от души послав ее к черту. После этого смеялись уже все, кто собрался на катке, чтобы его поздравить, и даже Яков, стоя сбоку от бортика, немного улыбался. Оказалось, что все были в курсе приезда Отабека и того, что он вместе с Виктором и Кацудоном организовали общее поздравление. 

— Побед тебе больше, Юра, — заявил Виктор, в виде исключения не коверкая имя.

— Не боишься такое желать? — спросил в ответ Юра. — Ведь это значит, что их будет меньше у Кацудона. 

Виктор только закатил глаза вместо ответа и допил шампанское, которое налили всем, кто не тренировался. Бокал Кацуки, тренировка у которого была только вечером, сиротливо стоял на лавочке, а сам Кацуки мягко улыбался рядом с Виктором. Вряд ли понял последнюю фразу, но, как правильный японец, ничего не сказал.

Дальше тренировка прошла как обычно, если не считать того, что Юра умудрился ни разу не упасть. Он попросил не включать сегодня музыку — внутри звучал подаренный трек, и заглушить его было невозможно, как и настроиться на что-то другое. И Юра сдался: он сначала просто катался по кругу, мысленно расставляя элементы, потом попробовал что-то из них выполнить, переделывая и переставляя по ходу. Это не была готовая программа, возможно, только четверть от нее, но когда он очнулся и оглянулся, то понял, что все на него смотрят с удивлением, тренер — с любопытством, а Отабек… Юра так и не идентифицировал то чувство, с которым на него смотрел Отабек.

— Что это было?

— Раздумываю о новой программе, но еще не знаю…

Яков только хмыкнул, но в Юру это вселило уверенность — раз не ругает сразу, значит, можно жить. А Юру будто вело — он хорошо представлял себе и подходящие шаги, и вращения, они сами выстраивались в программу. Он ловил на себе удивленные и даже восхищенные взгляды. А Отабек выглядел польщенным.

— Ты выглядишь довольным, — сказал он, выходя с Юрой выходили из Ледового. Юра только кивнул, пытаясь понять, как можно охарактеризовать его состояние. Впервые за долгое время он катался, не думая о том, как он это делает, и получал от процесса умопомрачительное удовольствие. И, что было еще удивительнее, тело не подвело его сегодня ни в одном элементе.

— Ты подарил мне не только музыку, а целый удачный день! 

Сначала Юра чуть не сказал, что Отабек подарил ему вдохновение, но подобные высказывания были в духе Милы, а не его, однако Отабек каким-то образом все равно понял, улыбнулся немного застенчиво — еще одна новая улыбка из его арсенала, Юра и не думал, что их запоминает, — но уточнять не стал.

Они завалились к Юре в комнату, хохоча во все горло: по дороге домой им встретился Эммануил Васильевич — сосед, который носил очки-половинки и был похож на Дамблодора, но при этом всегда так усиленно давал “молодежи” советы, что Юра каждый раз фыркал, давая ему новые прозвища. Но когда и Отабек сказал, что он похож на Дамблдора, Юру просто взорвало. Он зажал себе руками рот и бежал вприпрыжку, перескакивая ступени, только чтобы Эммануил Васильевич не услышал, как он ржет, вернее, как ржут они с Отабеком.

В квартире никого не было, поэтому Юра спокойно вытащил контрабандные чипсы и бутылку колы. Они с Отабеком расположились в гостиной перед огромным телевизором с приставкой и с удовольствием бегали и крошили монстров, запивая и заедая это действие колой и чипсами. Юра чувствовал себя бесконечно счастливым.

Вечером Отабеку надо было возвращаться к Виктору, и Юра с сожалением обнял его на прощание, жалея, что день уже закончился. Отабек стиснул его очень по-медвежьи, и Юра почувствовал его одеколон, как было во сне. Это почему-то очень смутило, да еще Отабек не отпускал его несколько лишних секунд, за которые Юре захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Спокойной ночи, Юра.

— Напиши, как доберешься, — попросил Юра, и Отабек просто кивнул. Юра знал, что Отабек точно отпишется, что завтра утром он будет не очень адекватный, потому что жаворонок Виктор однозначно разбудит его раньше привычного.

Перед сном Юра открыл телеграм, где светилось отрывистое сообщение “доехал” и ссылка на скачивание файла, и загрузил песню на свой телефон. Чем дольше он ее слушал, тем больше она ему нравилось, тем четче возникала картинка программы. Перед тем как провалиться в сон, Юра в очередной раз подумал, что сегодня был счастливый день.

На чемпионат мира Юра собирался, как на войну. Когда он написал об этом Отабеку, тот только прислал ржущий смайлик. Разговаривать с Отабеком стало неожиданно тяжело — переписки было мало, хотелось личного присутствия. Юра до сих пор помнил, как они прощались после его дня рождения и с каким трудом он смог отпустить друга из объятий.

“Друга, — хмыкнул про себя Юра. — Точно ли?”

Все чаще его посещала мысль, что он заразился от Виктора. Или пересмотрел телевизор, или еще где-то подхватил “заразу”. Или просто сошел с ума. 

Раньше Юра не задумывался, с кем из окружающих его людей он хотел бы встречаться. У него было фигурное катание, и как-то так получилось, что больше ничего ему и не надо было. Да и сейчас он был не особенно уверен: хочет он с Отабеком просто вместе ходить в кино и обсуждать все на свете или ему хочется целоваться и чего-то большего

Хотя ходить в кино, обсуждать все на свете и чувствовать плечо и поддержку хотелось точно, а чтобы разобраться с другими желаниями, надо было снова встретиться.

Что им и предстояло сделать буквально через сутки: сегодня в ночь они все уезжали в Хельсинки, куда завтра днем прилетала команда Казахстана. Юра мрачно смотрел в свой паспорт, предчувствуя долгие часы в автобусе. 

— Юра, это тебе — сказал Яков, протягивая какие-то документы. Увидев удивленное лицо Юры, он хмыкнул и пояснил: — Решение об эмансипации.

— Я думал, тут будет как всегда — ждать еще три тысячи лет.

— Как видишь, нет. Теперь нам с тобой доверенность не нужна, легче станет. Только это не означает, что ты можешь опять куда-нибудь сбежать без моего ведома, — грозно закончил Яков. 

Юра только плечами пожал в ответ, загружаясь в автобус.

Хельсинки встретили ясным высоким небом и холодом. Юра передернул плечами, выйдя из автобуса. За ним спустился Кацуки, как обычно замотанный в шарф по самые уши и уже с красным носом. 

— Переживаешь? — спросил он, но Юра только мрачно зыркнул. Внутри была звенящая пустота ожидания, которую нельзя было трогать.

Виктор, спустившийся следом, уже тискал Кацуки, и Юра впервые не отвернулся с раздражением, а завис, пытаясь поставить на их место себя с Отабеком и понять, было бы ему приятно или нет. Картина получилась уморительной, с какой стороны не посмотри! Быть таким же пони-долбоебом, как Виктор, Юра не мог, а представить в этой роли Отабека не получалось тем более. Он фыркнул, глядя на парочку, но отвернулся, решив для разнообразия промолчать, и не увидел удивленного взгляда Виктора.

Яков сказал, что на лед они идут завтра, а сегодня можно погулять по городу. Юра ухватился за это предложение, как за соломинку. До города ходила навороченная электричка, в которой были розетки. Юра воспользовался ими, чтобы подзарядить свой телефон, позвонил деду — отчитался, что добрались нормально. Дед пожелал удачи и попросил обязательно позвонить вечером.

— Мы будем за тебя болеть! — предсказуемо сказал он, и Юра только счастливо рассмеялся, зная, что болеть будут всем домом.

Он попрощался с дедом и теперь смотрел, как проносятся за окном деревья — такие же, как под Петербургом, но в то же время другие. В электричке не было вай-фая, так что Юра написал Отабеку смс, что уехал в город. Они не договаривались ни о чем конкретном, но вдруг Отабеку тоже захочется прогуляться.

Над головой было бездонное небо, в котороехотелось провалиться, а вокруг нависали немного мрачные дома. Юра первый раз был в Хельсинк и сейчас с удивлением крутил головой, пытаясь понять, что и где находится и в какую сторону надо идти, чтобы попасть к колесу обозрения. В итоге он вышел к заливу, сфоткал примостившийся на горке православный храм — конечно же, из красного кирпича и очень похожий на любую русскую церковь — и, пройдя половину площади, устремился к колесу. На набережной было на удивление тихо, только толстые чайки кричали где-то наверху. Колесо было не очень большим, но Юра все равно с удовольствием прокатился, оглядев с высоты на залив и город под ним. В наушниках играла очередная обработка “Ромео и Джульетты” Нино Роты, Юра быстро ее переключил, включая какой-то рок. К этому направлению в музыке его как-то ненавязчиво приучил Отабек. На набережной он снова остановился, рассматривая обломки льда, проверил место, откуда должен отходить паром, и пошел обратно.

Юра еще немного погулял по городу, зашел в какое-то кафе перекусить, попутно подключая интернет, фоткая и выкладывая в сеть трактор, украшающий интерьер, и вдруг понял, что, возможно, не успеет даже нормально поесть из-за своих поклонников!

От Отабека пришел поднятый большой палец, и это неожиданно успокоило лучше всего: сегодня вечером они с Отабеком должны увидеться.

Арена располагалась удобно, пройти мимо было невозможно, но разноуровневые подходы и подъезды заставлял ходить по этажам в поисках нужного входа. Юра отстал от команды и чуть не заблудился — хорошо, что Кацуки вернулся за ним.  
В гримерке сидела Мила, которой тут не должно было быть — девушки соревновались в другой день. Она болтала стройной ногой, быстро набирая текст в телефоне, а когда увидела Юру в дверях, застрочила еще быстрее.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Яга?

— У, Юрочка, как это некрасиво! Все Отабеку расскажу!

Юра пропустил момент, когда все неожиданно решили его так дразнить. Грубишь — расскажу Отабеку, орешь — расскажу Отабеку, зазнаешься — расскажу… Юра не пытался спорить, если бы он возмущался, реакция была бы сильнее.

— Расскажи, а я расскажу, как ты подсматриваешь за переодевающимися нами.

— Уууу, правильный подход — заставить его ревновать, — засмеялась Мила, и Юра завис. Он понимал, что Мила, скорее всего, говорит про себя, но хотелось думать о другом. Смог бы Отабек его ревновать?

Мысль крутилась и крутилась в голове, пока он переодевался (Милу к этому времени уже выгнали) и пока Лилия с трудом выпрямляла ему волосы, укладывая волосок к волоску. 

Сосредоточенный Кацуки сидел напротив, слушая плеер и шевеля губами, будто подпевая. На самом деле он считал, мысленно повторяя элементы.

Юра чувствовал, что начинает паниковать. Вчера он видел, как катаются Пхичит, и Леруа, и Юри, и, конечно же, Отабек. Они были сильны, очень, и Юра не очень представлял, как в теперешнем состоянии победить их. Однако глубоко внутри он ощущал решимость — он может, и он должен. Костьми ляжет, через себя перепрыгнет, но сделает.

Перед ним выступал Леруа, который даже ничего не сказал, когда выходил со льдя — ценил и берег чужой настрой. Каким бы надоедливым говнюком Джей-Джей не был, но даже он не смог ничего сказать перед прокатом. Откуда-то издалека послышалось “Юра, давай!”, это сработало как триггер — и что-то переключилось внутри. Вспомнились и прошлогодние посиделки в кафе, и прогулки по Петербургу, и неожиданный приезд Отабека на день рождения. Яркие и светлые воспоминания заставляли трепетать, и Юра начал программу с этим ощущением внутри. Это было чистое вдохновение, как тогда, когда Отабек подарил ему музыку.

Юра очнулся только в самом-самом конце программы, вытягивая руки вверх и тяжело дыша. Он не помнил, как откатал, но точно знал, что со всем справился — как в Финале Гран-при. Уходя со льда, подобрал смешную полосатую кошатину, будто неопределившуюся, кошка она или тигр. После него выступал Отабек, который уже стоял у бортика и выглядел так мрачно и сосредоточенно, что Юра вздрогнул. Но все же не удержался, тронул за запястье, перехватил удивленный взгляд.

— Давай! Удачи!

Отабек в ответ обхватил его пальцы, поймав в капкан, легко пожал и выехал на лед. 

Юру обнял тренер, затягивая в угол “слез и поцелуев”, усаживая рядом с прямой как палка Лилией.

— Ты молодец, — только и сказала она, не прибавив никаких замечаний, и Юра неожиданно почувствовал себя почти самым счастливым человеком. А когда увидел оценки, заорал от восторга — он на пару сотых балла превзошел свой же рекорд. Всего на пару, но превзошел же!

Сразу после своих результатов смотреть выступление Отабека было странно, потому что Юра, неожиданно для себя, желал ему лучшего проката и теперь завороженно следил, как он делает прыжки. Хлопать после объявления результатов было правильно, тем более что Отабек обошел Леруа. Юра налетел на еще не успевшего отдышаться Отабека, обнимая его. Сердце екнуло где-то в горле, Юра сглотнул и почувствовал, как Отабек горячо дышит ему куда-то в шею. Ощущений было слишком много, Юра будто плавился и не мог заставить себя расцепить объятия. Потребовалось волевое усилие и покашливание с той стороны, где стоял Яков. По результатам, а Юра победно вскинул руку.

Следующим выступал Кацуки, и Юра матерился, когда он снова коснулся рукой льда на сальхове, но в целом прокат был удивительно сильный. Юра почувствовал, как напрягается его тело, в ужасе ожидая оценок, но Яков стиснул его плечо и уверенно сказал:

— Ты был лучше! — И оказался прав. Одкако Кацуки выпорхнул к Виктору так, будто это он сейчас занимал первую строку в таблице и лидировал. Юра увидел, какими они с Виктором выглядят живыми, и понял, что так и было надо. 

А еще он понял, что даже если не обошел Виктора, то Кацудона-то точно сделает!

Юра долго переодевался, понимая, что в этом сезоне он, похоже, последний раз катал “Агапе”, и в голове и теле от этого звенело. Хотелось снова выйти на лед, но утром его ждала тренировка, так что оставаться сегодня на катке для одного проката было бы глупо.

В коридоре его схватил в охапку Виктор, поздравляя.Хотелось дать ему по морде, чтобы не смел так нападать, но возмущаться желания не было.

— Ты сегодня катался, как настоящий фей! — заявил Виктор, хитро блестя глазами. Он специально бесил, но у Юры не было сил отвечать на выпады, оказалось, они все ушли в прокат.

— Я тигр, — заявил он, потирая глаза. В этот момент в коридор вышел Кацудон, и Виктор сразу же переключился на него. Юра слушал, как Виктор его отчитывает, и не мог не улыбаться. 

В отель их вез автобус, так что Ангелов Юра мог не опасаться, зато в холле его ждал Отабек, к которому Юра ринулся изо всех сил — и откуда только они взялись?! Яков только успел сказать, что самое позднее к девяти Юра должен быть в номере.

От идеи прогуляться они с Отабеком отказались, только посмотрев друг на друга — настолько выдохшимся оба выглядели. 

— Можно просто поиграть в Контру, — предложил Отабек.

— Да, давай сделаем их всех! Командная работа! — взмахнул рукой Юра. Ему жизненно необходимо было хотя бы в игре быть не против Отабека, а на его стороне. — Откуда приставка?

— Отель расщедрился. Они предложили, а я не стал отказываться — надеялся, что ты вечером придешь.

Юра подвис, чуть не ляпнув: “для меня?” — но это прозвучало стремно даже в мыслях. Вместо этого он спросил другое:

— Тебя одного поселили? — И, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, воскликнул: — Круто!

Личного пространства в совместных номерах очень не хватало, но сейчас его было еще меньше, потому что Юра сам приучил и себя, и Отабека, что сидеть они могут близко, к тому же Отабек постоянно его касался, легко, непринужденно и невзначай. Он рассказывал ещё в ноябре, что всегда был очень тактильный, что из-за этого страдал Хасан, которого Отабек вечно теребил и обнимал, и что Сунита была в восторге. А сейчас Юра разрывался между желанием попросить это прекратить и желанием потереться о ласкающие руки, как кот.

Чуть легче стало, когда они все-таки начали играть, и в азарте битвы, Юра про все забыл до следующего перерыва. А потом они сидели на кровати, пили воду, Отабек где-то взял вкусную клубнику, в Питере такой еще не было, и сыр. Юра никогда не был ценителем, но ел с удовольствием.

— Ты заклинатель еды, где ты ее взял? — спросил Юра, с удовольствием посасывая одну из последних клубничин, но ответа не получил. Отабек зачарованно смотрел на его губы, и Юру неожиданно бросило в жар. Краснел он, как и все блондины, легко, сразу становясь нежно-малиновым от шеи до макушки. Отабек, очнувшись, отвел взгляд, и Юра увидел у него на скулах румянец. Неожиданно все стало легко — и в разы сложнее, но Юра попытался об этом не думать, просто потянулся вперед, опираясь рукой на бедро Отабека, и невинно коснулся чужих губ своими. Нога под его рукой дернулась, на затылок легла ладонь — придерживая, но не надавливая, и от места прикосновения мягко поползли мурашки. Юра попытался глотнуть воздуха и почувствовал, как Отабек углубляет поцелуй. Показалось, что в голове взорвался фейерверк, сам собой вырвался то ли вздох, то ли стон, и Юра вдруг осознал, что лежит на кровати, а Отабек его целует — сладко, так что пальцы поджимаются. Сам Юра царапал бритый затылок Отабека и сходил с ума. Но даже когда Отабек с трудом отпустил его губы и уперся лбом в плечо, Юра не смог убрать руки. Он чувствовал кружащий голову запах запомнившегося ему одеколона, чувствовал тяжесть Отабека, который придавил его к кровати, и шевелиться не хотелось.

— Юра? — прохрипел ему в шею Отабек. Юра ни разу до этого не слышал у него такого голоса — глубокого, удовлетворенного и обеспокоенного одновременно. В ответ Юра только хмыкнул.

— Что, будем играть дальше?

— Нет, — заявил Отабек неожиданно и решительно, и Юра почувствовал — вот оно, никуда не деться.

Может, Юра и не умел целоваться, но учился очень быстро. И к Якову они, конечно же, опоздали.

На следующий день ничего не изменилось. Утром на тренировке Юра наблюдал за сонным, сомнамбулическим Кацудоном, жаловался Отабеку, что пещерный потолок тренировочного катка на него давит, и с восторгом понимал, что в его отношениях с Отабеком ничего не изменилось. Это окрыляло, так что Яков даже сделал замечание:

— Юра, не переусердствуй! Тебе нужны вечером силы.

Он послушался, даже не особо возмущаясь. Яков только удивленно поднял брови вверх, но ничего не сказал. Зато сказал Леруа.

— Не подведи, принцесса, — заявил он, улыбаясь, и Юра, конечно же, сорвался.

— Какого черта? Тебе поговорить больше не с кем? Чего привязался?

— Ничего-ничего, — замахал руками Леруа, а Юру оттащил в сторону Отабек. Он улыбался, и Юра вспыхнул от этой улыбки, которая была предназначена только ему.

— Не обращай внимания. Просто не обращай, — заявил Отабек, и Юре захотелось так и сделать, впрочем, в дверях его уже ждал Яков.

А к вечеру Юра неожиданно начал волноваться. Сильно, и внутри при этом будто что-то горело. Юра пытался перебороть эту вспышку, пытался справиться с собой, но в голову приходили только дурацкие и непродуктивные мысли: после Гран-при он не смог ничего выиграть, почему он решил, что сейчас будет иначе? Кацуки и Леруа в отличной форме, он может им проиграть, и что тогда делать? Неожиданно отрезвила мысль, что есть еще Отабек, так что он просто не имеет права опустить руки, потому что Отабек этого не простит. Мандраж не то чтобы прекратился, но хотя бы стал слабее.

После разминки Юра пожелал Отабеку удачи и ушел за арену — не хотел смотреть, как выступают остальные. И когда подошла его очередь выходить на лед, в коридоре его опять, как и на Финале Гран-при, ждали. Только теперь это был не вредный Виктор, а Отабек. Юра немного отстал от Якова и Лилии, и Отабек молча прижал его к себе, тепло выдыхая в ухо и еле-еле касаясь губами — не поцелуй, а так, случайное прикосновение, но Юру будто тряхнуло. Он выпутался из объятия, кивнул на ставшее стандартным “давай” и рванул за Яковым. 

Тот смотрел на все его метания, но ничего не говорил, а Лилия же напротив — прижала к себе, как самое дорогое сокровище.

— Спину ровно, подбородок выше, ты все сможешь, Юра!

— Соберись, — заявил Яков, когда Юра уже стоял на льду, ожидая, пока его представят. Сердце билось где-то в горле. — Все получится.

Над ареной зазвучал нежный голос, говоривший по-фински, а следом раздалось громкое объявление на английском, и Юра выехал в центр. Зазвучали знакомые аккорды, и Юре показалось, что его самого охватило пламя. Вспомнился весь сезон, так ярко, как это было возможно. Обида на Виктора, ревность к Кацуки, Япония и все прошедшие турниры. Как он переживал из-за своих ошибок, как боролся со своим телом, которое сегодня пело и было неожиданно послушным, будто Отабек что-то вчера переключил в нем, и все вернулось на круги своя. Отабек.

Юра прыгнул каскад, заставив зал затаить дыхание, и помчался, рассекая лед коньками. Музыка ощущалась как продолжение тела. Юра зашел на прыжок и не смог его сделать, но сразу представил, куда его переставит... Музыка вела, музыка пела внутри, и Юра будто пел вместе с ней.

Когда он замер посреди льда, пытаясь отдышаться, из глаз опять потекли слезы. Это было не как на Гран-при — от злости и даже какого-то разочарования, это было от грусти — он наконец-то понял “Аппассионату”, и было жаль, что для этого потребовалось столько времени. Трибуны расплывались, в ушах стоял непонятный гул, и четкость картинки вернулась, только когда Юра напрягся и проморгался. На трибунах то тут, то там были видны российские флаги — их было больше, чем флагов других стран, в этот раз очень помогло, что чемпионат мира проходил в Финляндии, Юра не сомневался, что в тот же Милан столько народу не приедет.  
Яков стоял у бортика, скупо улыбаясь, и это окончательно убедило Юру, что программу он откатал хорошо. В углу “слез и поцелуев” он сидел совершенно обессиленно, будто силы кончились вместе с музыкой, но стоило появиться результатам, Юра подскочил, завопив от счастья. 

Он был первым. 

Первым!

На своем первом чемпионате мира, после неудачного сезона, и все равно! В голове шумело от радости, хотелось кричать и топать ногами, а еще петь.

Юра выучил гимн России в школе еще до того, как начал занимать первые места, и с тех пор каждый раз его пел, если выпадала возможность. И сейчас, глядя, как на льду готовят площадку для вручения медалей, он мысленно повторял про себя слова. Юра так погрузился в себя, что, когда сзади его тронули за плечо, чуть не подпрыгнул на месте.

Отабек улыбнулся, глядя на подготовку подиума, и еле слышно прошептал:  
— Мы это сделали. 

Юра чувствовал себя невероятно счастливым, ощущая плечом его плечо. Сбоку стоял Кацуки, тихо что-то внушающий Виктору, придерживая его за затылок. Юра надеялся, что не очередную чушь про свое серебро, и что в следующий раз Кацуки обязательно добьется золота, они с Виктором поженятся, Кацуки уйдет из спорта, или какой вариант там был еще? Потому что Юра надеялся соревноваться еще года два как минимум и был готов сделать для этого все!

— Юра, я надеюсь на твое благоразумие, — заявил Яков, и Юра резко повернулся к нему, отвлекшись от разглядывания еле заметной метки на шее. Ее почти не было видно сзади под волосами, но, когда Юра прикасался, ее саднило. Кто ж знал-то, что Отабека так накроет после награждения. Он вцепился в Юру, пока они шли переодеваться, оттащил за угол и целовал, пока Юра не почувствовал себя желе. После этого сосредоточиться на пресс-конференции было очень тяжело, да еще и Яков косился на него подозрительно.

— А в чем конкретно? — решил-таки поинтересоваться Юра.

— Никаких новшеств в показательной!

— Ничего такого, что бы вы уже не видел, обещаю!

Кажется, Яков ему не поверил, но Юра не собирался сегодня творить глупости. По крайней мере, на катке. 

Вечером они с Отабеком собирались гулять по туманному Хельсинки.

**Конец**


End file.
